In the Land of Shadows
by Eyodin Rainhawk
Summary: Years ago a war rocked the land of Equestria, resulting in tensions between two nations that never saw eye-to-eye. Twenty years later, the tensions are growing higher as Princess Celestia's secret son lives with his older sister, older brother, and younger brother. Twenty years later, he is still hated, still thought of as an outcast...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_"When the tales of old become legend, and heroes are forgotten, then the end of time is nigh upon us. The life we live each day is a lie if there is not a purpose. That purpose is what drives us, what holds us together in our time of need, the very foundation of what life is all about._

_ "For years I have dreamed of a life outside of my father's control, where ponies and dragons could live together in peace, without the constant threat of betrayal. It is his purpose that drives me to thwart him each day I live, it is his purpose that spreads like a virus among my fellow brothers and sisters. A cancer that can only be eradicated in the hearts of the youth._

_ "Once, when the eve of war was upon us, I asked the sister of the moon what her thoughts were regarding the dawn. To this she said nothing, bit inclined her head towards her stars. A tale was told that day, it told of the day I was to die, of how I would save the love of my life. Instead of tears, I simply smiled and said, 'I understand'._

_ "This war I knew was going to be brought to our sons and daughters, no matter how hard I tried to stop it. In death I have been able to keep my sons from finding out the truth about their legacy, about the war that is standing upon the tip of a sword..."_

* * *

Wind tore through the open cobblestone courtyard of the recently built Canterlot High School in the early morning hours, cooling any who walked by to the very bone. Leaves were starting to turn to their natural colors of golden yellow and orange, indicating that Summer was well over. Fall was right around the corner, and it was not going to be ignored.

Ponies chatted as they walked through the courtyard, not paying attention to anything aside from the latest text on their phones or listening to their friends. Many talked about what they had done over the Summer; seeing a movie or two, going out with their boyfriend or girlfriend, hanging with family, going to the mall, playing games, or just practicing their instruments. Not a single pony dared to ask what one drake had done over the Summer. Instead, a small group decided that it was time for the first beating of the school year.

A constant throbbing pounded against his head, making him wonder if it was instead a jock, thinking that his head was a basketball and was dribbling it down the court. High pitched whining from some ambulance, fire engine, or police car cut through the massive pounding, if only for a moment, as whatever it was drove by the school. All around him, through what little he could see past his bloodied vision, various ponies gathered, either laughing at him or kicking him in some vital spot on his torso as they walked by.

Pain assailed his body from the various fractures on his left leg; the bone near the ankle jutting out slightly, helping add to the giant pool of blood that was beneath him. Another, deep fracture was in his upper leg, right near the hip. A laceration going down to the bone, from a knife that one of the group members had been wielding, drew forth large spurts of dragon-pony blood. Along his left arm were a few nicks where he had been able to fight them off, if only a little, and a large gash across his forehead, right under where his mane touched his scaled head.

Gritting his teeth together tightly, near the point of shattering, he still groaned loudly as he set the protruding bone back into his leg. Laying back, he allowed the pain to surge through his body for a moment more. An inaudible scream escaped him. He felt a wave of nausea rocket his shaking body. Afraid of convulsing, the drake turned to his side as a small spittle of bile escaped his lips.

Looking back up at the sky, he could not help but ask '_What did I do to deserve this?_' He knew why they did what they did. He knew that he was different from eveypony else, not only because of being a dragon, but because of who his mother was. Only three of his friends knew anything about him; where he was from, who he really was.

Feeling some pony kick his leg made him groan once more as he tried to see who it was. It was difficult to see beyond the blood that glazed his eyes over, and he eventually gave up the search. Instead, he ripped the sleeve off of his untouched arm and tied it around where the bone had been protruding, covering it up slightly.

Gathering up the blood that was inside of his mouth from the small lacerations to the inside of his cheeks, he spat out a huge glob of spit and blood mixed together. He smiled when he saw the look of disgust that the ponies around gave him.

Keeping his smile, he rose onto his good knee, failing to catch the look of worry from a pair of golden yellow eyes watching him from afar. They vanished quickly as the owner of the eyes went on a frantic search for something that only he knew in his mind would help the drake.

The drake took no heed of the pain that was coursing through his left leg. Instead, he focused on making his way into the school and escaping the courtyard of ponies around him.

Still managing to keep his smile, even though it was forced, he progressed on. He was determined to let the ponies know that they could do whatever they wanted to him, and he was never going to give up, no matter what the cost.

Fully rising to his feet, he had to rely on letting his wings stretching out, flapping them lightly so as to balance himself out and keep his left foot from touching the ground. Without so much as a grimace to his features, he made his way towards the main hall of the school, paying no mind to the ponies that spit at him as they passed. Many were grossed out however after seeing the trail of blood that he was leaving behind. A select few wondered how he was able to stand, let alone walk with the amount that he was losing.

Tensions rose as he entered the main wing of the school. Canterlot High may have been a small school a few years ago when his older, adoptive brother had graduated, but now it was much larger. Ponies packed into the main wing like sardines in a can, with barely any room to breath, let alone walk.

The drake felt his mind beginning to haze over, his eyes becoming heavy as the amount of blood loss was finally taking its toll on him.

Without even thinking, he clung to the wall of the hall as more blood escaped his lips, falling off in long dripping strings, looking almost like a slow falling crimson paste. Glancing back, he had to stifle a laugh as a few of the ponies passing him looked both disgusted, yet happy to see him in such a broken state. Many of the ponies simply looked away from him as though he were a hydra. Ignoring the lingering glares of pure hatred that were directed at him, he turned to make his way towards his first class of the day.

The classroom was relatively easy to find, being the only one in the secondary wing of PDH, or Pony-Dragon History. As was expected, the hallway was empty as he stumbled down it, having to lean against the lockers for support. It was forbidden to open your wings indoors, and he had to accommodate. It felt good to to lean against the lockers instead of straining his wings though. He sighed in relief as he came to the end of the hall, where the classroom labeled PDH-13 awaited with an open door. Beside of the open door was a small plaque that read, '_Mr. Disharmony: Dragon History II_'.

Entering the room, the drake found that it was unearthly quiet, with the lights dimmed to the point that he thought they were nonexistent. Twenty-seven old metallic desks were spread out before the large oak one in the front where the teacher sat. Twenty-five were arrayed in rows of five by columns of five, each one looked to be set a perfect space apart. With the two extra set aside next to his desk, for bad students he presumed.

On either side of the room were various maps of Equestria, of various cities, and even a lone map of the Dragon Capitol of Ulênmore. Awestruck, he made a mental note to ask the teacher where he had gotten such a rare map this far into the Pony Kingdom.

Blood continued to drip from various locations on his body, creating a rather large puddle that he keenly became aware of in a matter of seconds. Looking towards the back of the class, he spotted a few desks that were more secluded from the view of the rest of the class.

Stumbling as he walked, he made his way over to the desks that he had spotted and sat down in a chair, letting a sigh of relief wash over him as the weight was taken off of his injured leg. Another wave of nausea rocketed his body, threatening to make him lose what little breakfast he did have for once. Feeling lightheaded, he allowed himself to lean back in the seat, closing his eyes. He could feel unconsciousness gripping at him, begging him to follow its warming touch.

_Spike... Spike..._

Reaching into the bag that he had brought in, the drake found a thin strip of cloth that he knew too well was used for biting down on when he was in pain or angry. He pulled over a chair from the desk beside him. Biting down hard on the cloth, he ripped off his remaining sleeve and used it to tie up his broken leg. Low growls escaped him as he felt a tight stinging sensation while he tied the cloth tight, racking his body for all the pain that he could withstand.

He gasped. Letting the cloth slip through his teeth, he felt a sense of weightlessness overcome him. He could not fight it. His eyes closed as his body fell backwards. With a loud crash, the chair struck the floor while his head came into contact with it. He felt all of his pain melt away as he gave into the desire of sleep. He was unaware of the pool of blood that was starting to grow around him.

_Spike... Spike... Now is not your time... Go back... Go... Back... Go..._

The drake's eyes shot open as he heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards the room. The pounding grew rapid when he heard somepony gasp, at the trail of blood he assumed. Unable to move from where he was, he just closed his eyes as he swallowed more blood, feeling himself wanting to let go again. He became slightly aware of the pool of blood that he was lying in, coating his clothes in the crimson liquid.

Silence encompassed the room. His ears focused solely on the sound of the increasing pounding of the footsteps as they drew nearer. Closing his eyes, he allowed his nose to pick up whatever scents he could find. Lavender was the most prominent, mashed with the strong odor of freshly printed books and the unmistakable nose biting stench of crushed pine needles. Weakly, he reached out towards the direction of the scent. His voice was raspy as he spoke, "Twi..." Coughing, he spit up more blood as his body began to convulse, feeling his lunch starting to come up.

Tear assailed his eyes as he thought about the pain that he was feeling. No pony could withstand what he was feeling, especially on the inside. Blood continued to seep from his wounds, as well as drool down the sides of his lips. He felt lost, alone, unwanted, and was happy to embrace eternal darkness if it meant that the pain would go away.

Lavender fur flashed before what he could see past his bloodied eyes as her voice was almost to the point of shrieking at him as she shouted, "Spike! Spike! What in the name of Celestia happened to you?!"

Coughing even more, he only managed to wiggle a finger before his head smacked down against the polished marble floor again. He could feel a weight atop him, he could feel her speaking to him, but he was unable to hear her words.

Freshly picked delicious red apples covered with early morning dew, interlaced with the heavenly aroma of freshly cut cedar fused with dried mud wormed its way into his nose soon after, making him look over towards the door. An orange blur was all that he saw move before there was another presence beside him. "What in tarnation happen'd to ya Spike?"

He felt a weight beneath him, this one managing to pick him up and lean him against her knees as she untucked her shirt and began to wipe away the blood from his head. "Spike! Spike! Listen ta me! Ya ain't leavin' us yet there sugar cube! Hang on!" He could feel a hand pressing against his head. "Ryder! Ryder! Twilight, find Ryder!" In a flash, the lavender mare had vanished from the room, unable to make any sound as she did so.

His nose caught the tail of a new scent. This was one he would never confuse with any other. Sweet vanilla, laced with a combination of honey and ground cherries, could only belong to one mare. The vanilla was her natural scent, while the honey and cherry combination was her expensive perfume that she bought special from Canterlot.

Her voice was able to cut straight through his haze like an arrow, "Spikey! Spikey! Noo!"

He felt his body shift from one set of knees to another, this new pair feeling softer, warmer, more caring.

Through what little of his vision he could make sense of, he saw a silvery-white arm wrapped around him, with his head pressed into a soft chest. He was now sitting up almost straight, though he was being rocked back and forth in her caring arms. "Spike. Shhh. Save your energy, just let us help you." Her voice was soothing, almost like that of an angel's cast down from the heavens above. It made him want to fall asleep. Closing his eyes, he allowed her rocking to drift him off to sleep.

_Would the world find itself in a better state if I went away? Would the pain that they feel go away if I died? Would it be worth it to leave my baby brother, my sister, and my best friend, or even my other friends? Could I put them through that? Could I just let myself go, just let death take me?_

_ Spike... It's not time... You must carry on... I am depending on you... Equestria... Is Depending... Go on... Wake now... Go..._

Spike shook himself as he opened his eyes. He was surprised when he opened them to see not only his sister with him, but his best friend as well as his closest friend. Though raspy, he managed to say, "Rare, Twi, AJ..." His voice faded as he began to cough up more blood, feeling his nausea returning to him.

Fatigue gripped at him heavily. He fought to keep his eyes open. His head felt like it had been split in two while his throat was drenched with blood. He could feel his broken leg shift as he was caressed.

Feeling a lone tear slide down her cheek, the silvery-white mare brushed away the drake's tears with her thumb before she just stared at him. Seeing him in such a state; his left leg wrapped around in a tourniquet; fastened from the metal legs of a desk, his right forearm with the other sleeve of his shirt wrapped around it, blood staining it, and with nopony aside from the three mares seeming to care one bit. It was unbearable to see. Knowing though that at least they cared enough to try and help him, even if it was cleaning the blood off of him, was enough to put a slight smile on her lips. Leaning over slightly, she pleadingly whispered, "Spike. You can't leave us, we...we love you too much."

She leaned in to place a kiss against his forehead, her tears softly trickling down his scaled cheeks. Still rocking him, she looked back to the lavender mare that was beside her, "Where is Ryder Twilight!? Where is he!?" Her voice cracked. Twilight could see that the silvery-white mare was more distraught than she was, but she had no idea why.

Unable to hold back the tears that were escaping from her eyes, the mare looked down in defeat. In a low voice, she said, "I-I couldn't find him... He was last seen running away from where this", she gestured towards the drake in the silvery-white mare's arms, "happened. I tried to find him but he's... gone. I'm sorry..."

"No! No! That's not like Ryder!" Pressing her head against the drake, she continued to cry, allowing her true emotions start to emerge, but still keeping some in check. "He, he can't leave us. We love you too much Spike, you can't leave us."

Tasting the warm, metallic liquid that was his blood from the lacerations on his lips, he tried to lick the wounds clean as he chanced a brief glance at the mare before him. Bile from some unknown source coated his teeth, yet tasting the blood made him want to vomit for the first time in his life. Unable to stop himself, he turned away from the three mares just as a mixture of what little breakfast he had along with the blood that was inside of his mouth spewed all over the floor, leaving a large smelling puddle that would make any sane pony flee from the room.

The three mares did nothing of the sort. In fact, the orange mare simply pulled out a bandanna from her back pocket and tied it around her mouth and nose so that she could breath even with the smell, the other two mares quickly followed her lead, and soon they were steadily coming closer to the drake once more.

Tears, though light, fell from their eyes as they looked at their friend in such a ruined state, wishing to Celestia that those who tortured the drake would finally leave him alone, if not then they wished that somepony would try to help him. The silvery-white mare thought that her sister's girlfriend could possibly lend a hand, seeing as how she was hailed as a hero because of the incident with Queen Chrysalis, but she did not want to involve the young fillies. She was unable to form any words with the ramble that her mind had taken. Each time that she began to think about something other than the drake, a new chord was strung on her heart.

Although she was afraid to say it out loud, she was never afraid to admit to herself that she had fallen in love with the drake many years ago, but just like now, she was unable to say anything to him about her feelings. Fear of losing his friendship always hung first in her mind, and she would rather die than be away from him. Her heart longed for him, but her mind told her that if he felt anything for her, that he would have said something by now.

Sometimes she hated the fact that she loved him. It drove her insane to see all of the other couples walking around, holding hands, telling jokes, laughing, and being with their own special somepony. This never deterred her completely however, and she always clung to the hope that one day they would be together.

Spike could not help but let a few more tears fall from his eyes. He could sense that she was broken, that somewhere deep down, she was hurting. This was one of the many of the things that he never wanted her to feel. "I-I-It's n-not your f-f-f-faul..."

"Shhh Spike. Save your energy. Just rest." Silence encompassed the room as the mare simply listened to the steady sobs coming from all of those in the room. Unable to take anymore, she screamed out, "Ryder! Where the hell are you?! Ryder!"

Coughing, Spike looked away from the mare and towards the ceiling. The loss of blood was finally starting to take its toll on him. His will to fight began to slip away from his fingertips. It became a contest of strength to even so much as hold his eyes open, let alone keep breathing. With each breath of air he felt his chest getting heavier. His lungs began to expand beyond their intended reach. Labored breathing was all that he could manage anymore, making the three mares cry even harder. "Ryder! Where are you! Ryder!"

No gurgling came from the drake's lips any longer. A small trickle of blood still escaped the corners of his mouth, but he was still. Although he was still breathing, he was very weak. His eyes were barely open, his heart beating slower and slower, his vision failing him, and his life passing on. "Help! Somepony! Any pony!"

Twilight looked away from her brother. She could not bare to witness his torment any longer. She wanted his pain to end, she wanted it to be done, but most of all, she wanted him to be happy, and well. "Rarity, it's no use. Nopony is going to come." She hung her head in shame as her words sunk in. Realizing that she had already given up on her brother, Twilight said nothing.

Rarity glanced around her to see if there was anything that she could do to help. She had never felt more helpless in all of her life, but she knew there must be something that she could do. Chancing a glance towards Applejack, she smiled slightly. "Applejack, quick. I need you to pick up Spike."

"Uh Rare. Are ya alright sugar cube?"

"I am perfectly fine Applejack. I need your shirt."

Applejack looked at the mare with a look of both worry and concern, "Are ya sure yer alright there Rare?"

"Applejack!" Sighing, she tried to subdue her anger for the moment. "Please, just trust me. We have to hurry, otherwise Spike is not going to make it."

"Ah understand that sugar cube, but what in tarnation do ya need my shirt fer?"

"I need it for..."

Thumping from something heavy echoed down the hallway. It sounded as though something metallic was being slapped against the metal lockers that lined the hall. The heavy thud of boots accompanied the metallic echo. The swishing of a tail brushing rapidly against the floor grew louder as whatever or whoever was making the noise drew closer.

Turning the final corner into the PDH hall, a stallion with emerald green fur and black stripes throughout made his way down towards the classroom. His dark sapphire blue hair with streaks of jet black in it bounced as he raced into the room. His golden yellow eyes took one look at his brother and he too felt tears in his eyes. Seeing that the drake had his eyes closed, the stallion slid over to his brother as he took him swiftly from Rarity, who had a look of both happiness, and anger.

Holding the drake's head against his chest, the stallion held him with his free hand while his other hand gripped the small metal pipe tighter. "Spike, I am so sorry. But you know I have to do this. Ethna, Ethna. Borka eslin'da."

Still holding his older brother close, the stallion said, "Athornän desĉhkna islen toiyaran svhèn." A swirling mist escaped his nasal passage as he slowly breathed out. The mist turned from a pure snow white to a light baby blue sapphire, swirling all around his brother, but never leaving him. "Rarity, I need you to hold his chest." Passing him over to Rarity, he had her hold the drake by his shoulders so that he could work on the leg. "Synthian corra." The mist ceased its flow from his nose, but continued to swirl beneath the drake.

Spike's eyes opened slightly. He chanced another glance at the mare who was holding him, this time letting it linger sense she was no longer looking at him for the moment. Majestic sapphire eyes watched with interest at what the emerald stallion was doing. Using his hands to push and pull the mist while at the same time realigning the drake's leg and snapping it back into place. His face was stern, emotionless even as he worked.

Spike could not help but let a light sigh escape his lips as he favored the mare with his own emerald eyes. "Bêltor nächk." His voice was very faint, but had started to regain some of its fight back. Ryder could not help but let a sly grin cross his lips as he glanced at the silvery-white mare out of the corner of his eyes. A pregnant silence hung heavy in the room as all eyes turned towards the two brothers. They watched as Spike spit more blood from his mouth into the floor, following it was the heat from the air around them.

Fire emerged from the drake's mouth, swirling around in a circle before him. It looked as if a steady stream of flame was running into a barrier and turning back on itself. It amazed the three mares, as they had never seen him do anything like it before. The stallion however seemed to know exactly what to do. Releasing the pipe, and his brother, the stallion placed his hands on either side of the orb. "Slavikna, estra ilsnoran. Thurmok floura galida durl, jêckmal. Storan!"

Breaking apart his hands, the stallion guided the fire with his fingertips. The sphere broke apart into two serpent like trails, each one seeming to tinge with its own hue of life. Two orange eyes glowed on either side of where the head would be, which was near the stallion's palms, while razor sharp flamed teeth began to take shape. Taking shallow, steady breaths, the stallion placed his hands against his brother's legs, the serpents following.

The first serpent slithered its way up his leg to the base, wrapping its body around the leg like a string of lights around a porch column during Hearth's Warming. The second serpent followed the first, although it filled in the gaps between the first. Together, their bodies merged into one. It was as if a breath of fresh air had passed over the group, for all at once they released the breath that they had been unknowingly holding.

The air grew warmer as the flames began a slow circle around one another. The bright orange flame lapped at the hem of his jeans, yet there was no burning.

Rarity's eyes watched in amazement as the fire began to spin around his leg faster than a tornado. Twilight herself could feel the energy that the fire was draining from the very air around them. She smiled slightly however when she saw the drake's leg starting to heal over, the tissue reconnecting, the bone setting back into place.

With most of the wounds now starting to heal, there was one last thing to do. "Sven." The flames died down to a low light, where they broke apart back into the two serpents. This time however they had wings, and flew around the room joyously. Thrice they flew around the room at speeds that would make even Rainbow Dash's jaw drop. At the end of the third arc they came crashing back together into the raging orb inferno that they were before. The flame was different though it seemed. Instead of taking energy, it seemed to be giving back life, more towards the drake than anywhere else. Instead of it being the normal color of orange or red, it was now a bright green flame.

Placing one end of the pipe into the ball of fire, the stallion allowed it a few seconds until it was burning white, which turned to a bright cherry red when he pulled it away. Looking to his older brother, he said, "May the fire of thy own spirit cleanse thy wound... Hush now Spike, dad will take care of you." Spike simply groaned in response.

Rarity watched with interest at what Ryder was doing. She was fascinated, just as Applejack and Twilight were, as to how Ryder could possibly control fire just as easily as a dragon could. None of them said anything however so that he could concentrate on the task at hand. Rarity could not tear her eyes away from the drake's own closed ones. Now and again she could see them shifting lightly beneath their protective lids, each time with a grimace following.

Her heart melted as she gazed upon the sight of the drake that she loved so much. Knowing what he went through everyday was a burden to her, a curse. She knew what was going on, what was happening to him, but yet she did not know who was doing it, nor did she have the power to stop them. She felt useless when compared to what say Applejack or Twilight could do. Still, she wanted to try. "Applejack." Anger was prominent in her voice as she spoke. "Do you know who keeps doing this to Spike!"

Applejack chanced a glance towards Twilight, who was too busy trying to help Spike by holding one of his bloody hands firmly in her own. Tears were cascading down her face, landing on the drake's shirt. "Ah really can't say Rare." Applejack was never a fool, she always knew what happened in school, just like her best friend Rainbow Dash did. She hated to lie to her friend, but she had sworn to never say a word unless Spike said that she could. Biting her tongue, she averted the gaze of the silvery-white mare in favor of the drake's now cauterized wounds.

Twilight gritted her teeth in anger as she looked up from Spike's healing body. "His name, is Thunderlane." Rarity looked at Twilight with remorse, knowing fully well how much that seeing the drake like this hurt her. The name 'Thunderlane' struck a chord in her memory, but for some odd reason, she could not explain why.

"Twilight, who exactly is this Thunderlane? I think that I should pay him a 'friendly' visit." Low growling began to fill the room. It started to turn into a snarl as both Rarity and Twilight looked back at the drake. His right eye was open, gazing at Rarity with a sort of protectiveness that she had seen in him only once before. It sent a shiver down her spine as she remembered the incident quite well. "Spike?"

Though he could not speak, his gaze towards her spoke a hundred words to both Twilight and Ryder, who knew the drake better than anyone else did. Ryder looked towards Twilight, then to Rarity. "Rarity," his voice was low, "that really is a bad idea. Thunderlane never runs alone, and he always fights dirty. You would get hurt, and Spike wouldn't like that too much." Twilight could see that Ryder was trying to hold back his tongue so that Spike could tell Rarity about his feelings when he was ready. "I don't know if you remember it too well, but that incident in the back alleyway of Derek's? You know, where you were almost raped?"

Rarity took a moment. Her mind recalled the name of the event, and she shivered when she remembered hearing the stallion's voice, but she still could not recall Thunderlane in any way.

"Rare. Don't fret none 'bout it. Ah can take care of it."

Rarity was unconvinced. She still felt that there was more that she could do. "I can't accept that." Tears started to fall from her eyes again, landing on the barely conscious drake's forehead. "I-I am g-g-g-guilty of knowing his pain. We all know what he goes through on a daily basis, and yet none of us do anything. I can't sit by anymore. I feel so helpless, so weak, so unworthy..." Her voice faded off into silence as she looked down and saw Spike with tears in his own eye.

"Please... Don't... Cry... Rar-r-r-rit-ty-y-y..." His voice was raspy. "You d-d-don't... need... to... cry..." With what strength he had left in his body, he reached up with his hand to brush against her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "For... Me..." With that, his eyes closed and his hand fell. A mixture of dragon-pony streaked down her cheek, but she paid it no mind. Seizing the chance, she took his blood coated hand within her own, not caring that the warm crimson liquid was staining her majestic silvery-white coat.

"Spike..." Rarity grew worried as she saw his chest slow to a snails pace. "Spike..." Her voice grew shaky as she looked up to Ryder. "Ryder... Is he..." She was unable to finish as she looked back down to Spike's almost lifeless body.

Reaching a hand over, the stallion felt for his pulse, smiling when he found it. "No, he's just fine. His pulse is very slow though. He needs to get to the hospital, and he needs blood." Ryder sighed as he chose his next words carefully, "The problem with both he and I... is that our skin is too tough to break through with a needle. What we have to do... is actually drink the b-blood... to put it into our systems."

Applejack chanced a glance towards Ryder, then to Twilight. "Ah could, uh, give him the blood. It ain't no trouble really."

"Thank you Applejack, but I am afraid that I don't have anything here to help with that. Unless you got a knife, then..." His eyes fell to the metal pipe that was in his hand. "On second thought, I may have an idea."

Rarity looked down towards Spike's hand. She felt his razor sharp talons pressing into her soft, fleshy, furred palm. Letting a sly grin come to her lips, she slid his hand out, taking care to avoid the eyes of any of the three ponies around her. Pressing her lips against his forehead, she let her touch linger before she pulled away. Putting her lips next to his ear, she whispered, "For you Spikey."

Aligning his talon with the prominent vain in her left forearm, she pressed down. The talon slipped into her flesh as easily as a knife through butter. A scream escaped her lips as she felt the pain surge through her body. Her eyes slammed shut as she tried to hold back the fresh tears that threatened to escape her as she drove the talon deeper into her arm.

After what seemed like an eternity of forced torture, she felt the talon touch her bone. She felt nauseated, light headed even as the blood began to build up beneath the talon, the hard appendage being the only thing keeping the blood from escaping. Letting the grin return to her lips, the silvery-white mare brought her arm over towards Spike's snout. To the surprise of everypony present, the mare slipped the talon out as fast as she could, having to bite her tongue to keep from screaming again. The tears from before resurfaced and began to cascade down her cheeks.

Before any pony present could even think to stop her, the mare slipped the fingers of her free hand into his mouth. She looked to Ryder for help when she could not pry his jaw apart. The emerald stallion held his tongue as he did what she wanted. All held their breath as she lowered her bleeding arm in between his open fangs. A steady stream of blood began to slither down his gullet, past his teeth and tongue, which slowly wrapped itself around her arm.

Rarity said nothing as she watched his tongue slither around her furry arm, continuously coating the wound with his smelly, acidic saliva. It tickled at times as the tips of his long forked tongue brushed against the flesh beneath the fur. She knew that this was probably the most vile thing that she had even done in front of her friends, but with Spike, this did not even come close.

"I-I'll call mom. L-Let her know what happened." Silence, "T-T-Twilight, would you c-call an ambulance p-please?" Ryder was just like the other two ponies, awestruck at seeing Rarity in her current state . Her normally curly hair was mated flat against her face from the sweat that was cascading down her body. Blood coated the left side of her face where the drake's hand had been, the streak running down her neck from the tears that fell from her eyes. What amazed them the most however was seeing Spike's forked tongue slithering all over her arm where the blood was dripping down from in a greater volume now, and instead of trying to be 'cooth', she was actually smiling about it.

"Rare, are ya alright?" The silvery-white mare raised her head to look into the eyes of one of her best friends, only to see an honest amount of care for the mare.

"I am fine Applejack. I'm just worried about Spike." Her gaze fell back down to the drake in her lap, seeing that his tongue had stopped playing with her flesh and was just eagerly awaiting the blood that it was taking in. Rarity had not noticed that Applejack was now the one holding the drake's mouth open.

Off in the distance she could hear the sound of sirens, steadily getting louder. "T-T-Thank y-y-y-you R-R-Rar..." The silvery-white mare watched as the drake's mouth closed, his lips remaining around the wound as he began to suckle her arm like a newborn drake.

Knowing that what she was about to say was in vain, she felt compelled to do so anyway. "Spike, there is something that I n-need to tell you. I-I-I l-l-l-love y-you." Twilight and Applejack both looked at Rarity with a mixture of confusion and happiness. "I have always l-l-loved you, I just could never work up the courage to tell you, until now, when it might be too late. You c-can't leave us Spikey-Wikey. You can't leave me. Please, stay. Life without you, is... is worthless..." She began to feel faint.

Her body was unprepared for the amount of blood loss that she was suffering due to the incision that she had made with Spike's talon. She felt faint, her head feeling like it was swimming in a sea of unease. She felt her heart starting to beat faster, trying to pump out more blood. The world around her began to spin, as she felt her breakfast starting to resurface. "Spike... I... l-l-lov..."

* * *

"Rarity!" Hearing her name sounded like a blur in a dark cave, where all sounds simply faded away. Her eyes closed as her body began to fall over, with her arm still firmly between the drake's lips. "Rarity!"

_"Spike... Spike..." A soothing, serene voice called out to him. It was as if an angel from some far away land had been blessed with the gift of song. Each letter of his name sounded like a musical note when it erupted from the abyss around him. "Spike..."_

_ Darkness enveloped him, shrouding him in its icy cold black abyss. No light could be seen, aside from the faint glimmer of emerald green flames that escaped his nose every now and again. Each breath that he took felt as though it was going to be his last. The only thought on his mind, was what a fool he had been. 'All this time, I have loved Rarity, and never told her how I felt. That old saying, "It is better to have loved and to have lost than never to have loved at all", its holds true even now. I have loved, but I have never lost. I was a c... coward.'_

_ That final word echoed all around him, almost as if it was his mind yelling it back at him in full force. Tears fell from his eyes as he placed his hands over his ears, trying in vain to block out the echo. "Shut up." He yelled into the abyss, with only silence in return. "I'm sorry! Is that what you want me to say?! I am sorry!" A loud roar escaped his maw, with it was a firey inferno which raged on before him._

_ "Calm thy temper mine son." Spike closed his jaw upon hearing the sweet, deep sound of a voice that was always enticing to his ears, yet also very familiar._

_ In a whisper, he said, "Father?"_

_ All around him countless stars began to illuminate the abyss, tearing away the veil of shadow that was over him, only to be replaced by beauty. Below him, an angelic rainbow path began to take shape, the ends dropping off like a waterfall as the rainbow expanded out. On either side of the path, large ornate statues began to take shape from a silver mist._

_ The first statue was of a large ferocious dragon. His scales seemed to stand on edge as smoke billowed out from his nostrils, the flames dancing behind his clenched teeth. Pure hatred was smothering his eyes, while his body resembled a serpent in shape; with the head centered perfectly while the body wound its way behind him, his tail flapping eagerly on end, and his long whiskers ready to wrap around his prey. "Yuzin, Guardian of Fire."_

_ Behind the stature emerged a lone drake, his scales the most flawless shade of dark amethyst, with an elegantly curved silver underbelly. The drake was garbed in a robe made of fox fur and leather, dyed an elegant golden yellow with purple trim. Around his neck was a ruby, cut into the shape of a heart, bound with a golden chain. Behind his ear was a solid silver feather, with a golden tip and dripping with ink. "It's good to see you again Spike." His smile was genuine, as his golden yellow eyes bore into those of the amethyst drake standing before the statue._

_ "Father?" Spike dropped to his knees as he looked at the older drake. His voice failed him as he gazed upon his father, fully alive, and smiling at him. "Is, is it really you?"_

_ "As much as I hate to see you like this, yes." His smile faded for a brief moment as he gazed at the rainbow path. "I fear the coming of a new age." He whispered to himself. A smile was once again upon his lips as he looked back at his son. "Yuzin was a wise Guardian, but he was also easily angered."_

_ Spike rose as the older drake came to stand before him, bowing before he pulled his son in close to him, holding him tightly. "I love you son."_

_ "I love you too father." Spike could not stop his tears as he finally held his father close. Never before had he ever been able to do this before, let alone see him. It was not the same as the previous years, but he could care less. He was actually able to hold his father in his arms, to feel his scales rubbing against his own, and able to finally see the love that he had. "I miss you so much, so does mom."_

_ "I know, and I am sorry." Pulling away, he kept his hands on his son's shoulders as he spoke, "Unfortunately we were not brought together under a better time, although I wish it were so." Sighing, he let go of his son as he began to walk down the rainbow path. "Follow me son, we have much to talk about in so short of time."_

_ Spike obeyed what his father said, and followed. "Tell me Spike, does the wind howl at the moon, or does the tree groan for the hunter? Does the moon await the sun during the night, or does the sun await the rising tides during the day? Does the butterfly really amount to anything significant, or does it just wither away like a pest?"_

_ Spike was confused as to what his father was saying, but he held his tongue. "Your mother used to say such things. During the war, she would always ask me, "Why does your father persist in a venture that even he can't afford to lose?" I would always say, "If the mind worked alike, then there would no one be." She never understood what I meant, until the war was over..." His voice faded as they stopped before a swirling mist of silver._

_ Rising from the mist, was another ornate statue. This one was of another dragon. This dragon sat with his legs crossed, his head bowed, and his two forefingers between his eyes, pressed against his temple. A skirt of wind billowed behind him, flapping his cloak about. "Ruien, Guardian of Wind." Spike was amazed at how calm, and serene the dragon looked. "One of the fairest, most generous, and kindest of our race, aside from you my son. Ruien was an inspiration to all dragons. It was through him that we were able to peacefully communicate with ponies. He showed us that there was more to life than just greed, war, pillaging."_

_ The older drake placed a hand against the statue before continuing on with Spike in toll. "There once was a time when my father loved me, when he loved ponies, when he was not so dead set o his plans. I'll never know what made him change, but I wish that it had never happened." Spike watched as his father looked around at the stars for a while before he spoke. "The stars mean many things to different races. For dragons, it represents the lives of our ancestors. To the ponies, they are glorious spectacles from which their Princess drew beauty for the night. For the gryphons, it means the change of time, the recording off old, but not of their own family._

_ "They are not all wrong Spike. But, what if each one was part of the truth? What if together, the races could discover what they truly are?"_

_ "But, that would mean that dragons, gryphons, and ponies would have to live together."_

_ "Exactly! Imagine, a world where no race has to live in fear of the other, but instead, only evil people, evil things."_

_ The older drake whirled around to face his son as a giant swirl of turquoise whisked away, only to reveal a turquoise colored crystal in its wake. On it was a pony, standing tall and proud with water swishing around him. His mane flew with the current of the water while his eyes gazed out over the horizon. "Cyan, Guardian of Water." Spike looked at the pony with wide eyes as his father's words sunk in._

_ "Cyan was the first and only pony to be gifted with the ability to harness the power of any element. His legend told of when he was a young colt, his saved his family from timberwolves and a band of dragon thieves by talking with the river, and garnering safe passage beyond the dreaded White Tail falls. Cyan is the smartest, and most loyal of all the guardians. His place is not as a leader, but rather for the people. He belonged to everyone, and no one belonged to him."_

_ The older drake lead the way to the end of the rainbow path._

_ The path dead ended into a huge Colosseum, which stood well over eight hundred feet tall. Each pillar looked to be made of solid marble, while coiling around each one were vines. Blooming from the vines were glorious flowers that made the Colosseum feel more of like a shrine to a hero._

_ In the middle of the Colosseum was a marble statue, the final one that the younger amethyst drake would see. It was of a dragon, who towered well over seventeen feet in height. He was garbed in a flowing robe that was less thick that what his father was wearing. Around his waist was strapped a two-handed great sword, while underneath of the drake's robe was armor fit for a king. Boulders of earth were on either side of his armor clad legs._

_ "Earin, Guardian of Earth." There was a pause as a low howling began to whisk about the Colosseum. "Earin is the most important of all of the Guardians. It was Earin who ended the great war long ago between the three races, and united them into one. It was well before your mother's time, before my grandfather's even. Earin is what we perceive as Valor, Honor, Integrity, Leadership. Earin was the greatest, most powerful, and most inspirational out of all the Guardians."_

_ The older drake sighed as he looked away from the statue and towards his son. "Sadly our time together is coming to an end my son. There is a greater force at work here than either of us could hope to contend with by ourselves." He said the last part quietly, more to himself than his son. Retaining his smile as his gaze fell upon his son once more, he said, "Fret not mine son. I have a sort of, parting gift for the time being." _

_ Placing a hand on his son's shoulder, the drake made sure that the younger drake was staring into his eyes. "I know of the love you have for her, and if I know, then 'he' knows as well. Listen to mine words very carefully Spike. Love can define us, it can make us, it can break us, it can make us do crazy things." He chuckled as a fond memory passed in his mind. "But what really matters in love, is that you let it speak to you, let it guide you. Those that you love will always be with you, maybe not in body, but in your heart they will remain strong forever. Spike, never, never give up on what you love, or those you love. You never know what you are missing until it's too late. Tell her how you feel. As you said before, 'It is better to have loved and to have lost than never to have loved at all.'"_

_ Spike returned his father's warming smile with one of his own. Tear still falling from his eyes. "My time here is no more, but remember what I said Spike. The ones you love, will always be alive, strong in your heart."_

_ Spike pulled his father into a tight hug, refusing to let him go. "I love you dad." Before his father could respond, he vanished. In a cloud of vapor, his body simply washed away with the wind, leaving Spike alone in the middle of the Colosseum. Or so he thought._

_ Standing beside of the statue of Earin was a majestic snow white dragoness, two silver lines running down either side of her perfectly curved figure. She was garbed in a simple white dress, with a beautiful crown of flowers atop her head. When she spoke, it was like the most wonderful notes of music ever played. "Spike, finally you have come to me. I have been waiting for our chance meeting for a long time."_

_ Slowly turning to look at the dragoness, said drake wiped away his tears before he fully faced her. "Who are you?"_

_ Her giggles sounded sweeter than the tink of gems clattering together. "My, an answer kind of guy. I like that." She giggled again. His face began to turn a deep shade of crimson. "My name is Glitter if you must know. As for my being here, that is real question hmm?"_

_ Spike nodded. "I suppose that what I am about to tell you is of no use, considering when you wake that your mind will lock this information away somewhere not even you can access it, but here goes."_

_ The dragoness took a deep breath before she began, "I am what they call a fox, cunning, yet swift. I am nowhere, but yet I am everywhere. The future is what I see, but the past makes me feel all giddy to watch, while the present remains untouched. To see all, to know all, is a burden. What makes this easy? What makes things seem so lazy? It is by chance that we met on this of all days young Spike, when the moons align to celebrate the memory of our hero Earin?"_

_ Silence hung in the air as the wind began to howl more ferociously than before. "A warning you would due well to heed I must deliver. Love is but a rugged rose, with thorns that hurt and weave, yet corrupt. 'He' will use all power to exterminate you. 'His' will is mightier than any throne can hope to quell. 'His' thirst is insatiable. Spike, this warning is for you alone, and when the time comes, you will remember it. Never give up. When all seems lost, when you feel that you should quit, don't. Rarity would want you to go on. She would want you to fight, to thwart 'him' every chance you got."_

_ "Wait, how do you know Rarity? Or how do you know me, and who is 'he'?"_

_ "Spike, I know much more about you than you do yourself. You have a strong heart, you have courage. You have the makings of greatness. Never before have I seen any creature with such power to shape their future as I have seen with you. Impossible to see your future is young Spike, but not lost." A warm smile touched her lips as she, like his father, turned into a cloud of vapor before being carried away by the wind. Leaving Spike truly alone now._

_ Looking away from Earin, he pondered what had been said to him by both his father and the snow white dragoness Glitter. Behind him the statue shifted its form quietly, taking a brand new shape._

_ When Spike raised his eyes to look at the statue again, he was both awestruck, and shocked nearly out of his life as he beheld what the statue now was. Instead of Earin, the mighty Earth Guardian, there was Spike, standing with Rarity by his side. Together they were garbed in armor, with swords across their backs as they gazed out over the horizon, their hands close together with their fingers intertwined. Glitter's serene voice whispered softly in his ears, "Spike, Guardian of Life..."_


	2. Tale of the Stars

_Tale of the Stars_

_They who dream by day _

_Are cognizant of many things which escape those who dream only by night. _

_ Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Rays of vibrant sunlight filtered into the small room through the dark ash gray blinds, creating lines of golden yellow and topaz orange lines against anything that they touched. Flecks of amethyst dots sparkled around the room while the amethyst drake shifted in his bed. He groaned as the shining rays of light from his mother's sun brushed against his closed eye lids, threatening to pry them open.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Ears flicked, twitched even to the constant barrage of beeping coming from beside the bed where he lie. His eyes remained closed while his ears seemed to be looking for a certain sound aside from the beeping of the machine. Further away, he could faintly make out the sounds of voices, high and soft to all but a trained ear. Listening intently, he could just barely make out what it was they were saying. "Rain, we can't just sit here with her any longer. We need ta do somethin'."

"Applejack, what could we do that the doctors could not. I don't see a horn on your head, or a doctor's pin over your white coat, which you left at home next to your degree in medical science."

"That's not funny Rain. Ya know me, ya now ah can't just sit by idly while I see her and his mother crying for him all the time. Ah feel weak." Soft sobbing could be heard as the first voice seemed to get closer to the second. "Ah feel so helpless, like what Rare felt back in the classroom."

"Shh. There, there. It's going to be okay. Spike is a tough dragon, he is going to pull through, I know it." The second voice sighed, "If, it makes you feel any better... We could always get them something to eat from that little shop down the street. Maybe get the fixins' for a couple of sandwiches."

"Sure, ah reckon we could do that." The near silent thud of footsteps marched away, leaving an echoing trail behind them that rang in the drake's sensitive ears.

A heavy weight was resting upon his slow rising and falling chest, making it slightly harder to breath. Soft snoring drifted into his ears, coming from the weight on his chest, with another more louder snore coming from the end of his bed. Prying his eyes open slightly, he stifled a groan as nothing but a fuzzy haze was all that he could see.

Wafting into his nose was the strong scent of blood, which seemed to be encased of some type of clear tube from the way that is smelled. Bandages could also be told away from the mixture of scents that assailed his nose. Freshly made butter, with a mixture of honey and morning dew was one of the prominent scents, and it was one that he always recognized anywhere. "Momma?" Brushing beside of his mother's welcoming scent was that of vanilla, mixed with ground cherries, a scent that he had come to love over the years. "Rawty?"

The weight atop his chest shifted, though it still remained in place. In almost complete unison, so much so that he thought it was planned, he heard two feminine voices ask, "Spike? A-Are you awake?"

Forcing his eyes open, the young amethyst drake still felt his vision cloudy, but he could still make our various shapes. Sitting at the end of his bed, in a small little chair that he could not make out very well, was his mother. Garbed in her regal white sundress that she always wore during the Summer Sun celebration, he could make out a small smile on her features as she looked at her oldest son. "Spikey..." She could say no more as tears started to fall down from her eyes, prompting her to rise from the bed and pull the injured drake into a warming hug.

Spike could not hold back his own tears as he embraced his mother, neither one aware of the mare who was just now stirring to full wakefulness. She peppered his cheeks with her kisses, her tears sometimes sliding against his own as their cheeks touched. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Though she was trying to address her son in a normal matter, she could not help but feel a pain of guilt in her heart. She sometimes blamed herself for sending him away to live with his adoptive sister and older brother. At times like these, where he was put into the hospital by the very ponies that she loved, made her disgusted with them, but it also made her realize how much she missed her sons. For the past few years she had neglected to ever see them aside from the rare times where they would come visit during the Summer Sun celebration or during the times where the drake was in and out of the hospital.

Her heart felt like it was going to shatter into tiny pieces as she thought about the kind of mother she had been. It made her think of her promise that she made the day that their father had been killed, and the promise that he made her say whenever he visited her in her dreams. _I promise to love both of our children with all of my heart, and I will always be there for them._

The dam burst, the floodgates opened, and Princess Celestia, ruler over ponies during the day, mother to both Spike and Ryder Guâlhoran, broke down. Tears cascaded down her cheeks like a roaring river during the waking breath of an intense tropical storm. Pulling her son in even closer, mashing her cheek against his own, she could not help but whimper. "I am so sorry Spike. I am a terrible mother. I sent you away to live here, never once thinking about how you might feel. I have never been there for you when you really needed me. I am the worst mother in the world, and for that, I am sorry..."

Princess Celestia was silenced by a single talon placed against her lips, along with her son burying his head in the crook of her neck. In almost a whisper, he said, "No mom. Never say that. You are the best mother in the world. You may not have seen it, but when I always needed you the most, you were there. I love you mom. I always have, and I always will." Pulling back slightly, he placed a kiss on her cheek, "Ryder and I have never ever wanted anything from you, other than your love." He grew silent as he pondered what he wanted to say next. Then, with a grin, he said, "We just wish that you would visit more."

Neither Celestia nor her son could hold back their laughter. Both tried to wipe away their tears while letting their laughter echo down the hall, unaware of the attention that it suddenly drew.

Celestia gave Spike a small peck on his forehead before she stepped back. "You know, Ryder once told me that you thought you didn't have any friends." A sly grin came across her lips as she glanced towards the door, giving it a stern look before Spike once more stole her attention. "I have to ask, have you really looked around recently?"

By some unspoken agreement, Ryder emerged from behind Princess Celestia. He was garbed in his usual blue jeans, with his earthy green t-shirt, a single golden yellow lightening bolt over the heart, and his usual smirk that he whore when he saw his brother in the bed at the hospital. "Guess you never really were one to look at the big picture where you Spike. Just a simple notion ya got from Twilight. Can't say I blame her though, she is a good teacher."

Twilight emerged from the other side of Celestia, garbed in her usual knee-high dress of navy blue with her pink t-shirt, stars aligning the bottom. Her smile was warm, caring, just like his mother's. "Oh Spike." He could see a few tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes, making them sparkle like little stars in his Aunt Luna's night sky. "Look around you Spike, you have friends."

Spike did as she had said, and looked around. Shocked could not even begin to describe what Spike was feeling. Standing in the doorway to the hospital room was Twilight's older brother, Shining Armor, clad in his Canterlot Royal Guard Armor. Beside of him was Rainbow Dash, clothed in her usual sports attire of sweat pants and a tight fitting track shirt. Next was Fluttershy, her pink curls covering her shy face as she hid behind Pinkie Pie, the party animal with of course, frosting all over her face.

In front of the older ponies where the younger fillies; Applebloom, who looked truly happy to see that Spike was alright, Sweetie Belle, who was holding hands with her girlfriend Cobalt beside of her, and Scootaloo, who looked bored and disgusted with all of the sentimental fluff that was going around.

Standing tall behind of Shining Armor was Spike's newest friend in school, the one that he had made over the summer, Kalin Rose, a drake with topaz orange scales and black streaks throughout, making him look like a tiger, with the most respectable amethyst purple eyes that he had ever seen.

Spike took another glance around before he looked at his mother with a quizzical eye, "Where's Rarity?" It hurt him to see that Rarity was not among his friends, as he had thought that she was his best friend in the whole world.

"Spikey-Wikey." His eyes went wide as he heard her voice, making a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck. Feeling the weight atop his chest shift again, he was blinded by her face. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she placed a kiss against his cheek, making them both blush heavily. Worry quickly set in however as he saw how pale she was.

"Rarity, what's the matter?"  
"It's nothing Spikey, just a little tired is all. You are a thirsty drake." She attempted to giggle, but only ended up coughing instead.

Spike looked over her body. No cuts or bruises to speak of, and when she he reached a hand up to feel her forehead, she was just fine. When he pulled out her arms to examine them again, he held his breath. Sticking out of her left arm was a single clear tube, which was busy pumping out her blood. Where it was attached to the skin, he could see a timer, which set the tube to draw blood every hour. Following the tube around, he was horrified when he found that the blood was being pumped into, him. Straight down his throat.

Celestia could see the look of worry on her son's face, and the spark in his eyes that told her he was going to do something reckless. "Spike, don't. You'll end up hurting you both." When he glanced at her, she could not help but let out a deep, heavy sigh. "She refused to let anyone else give you blood. She even tried to fight the doctor when he told her that he was going to remove the tube from her arm." Both Spike and Princess Celestia shared a light laugh at the image of Rarity fighting the doctor. "She really is a great friend Spike. I am glad you two met."

Princess Celestia knew that Spike was in love with Rarity. It was always evident, and all she had to do was pick up on the signs. From the way that he constantly talked about her, to the way that he seemed to always drift away when they talked, to the way that he never seemed to be anywhere without her. At first, she had thought that he was chasing a dying dream, but over time, she realized that what he found was so much more. Every time that Spike had been sent to the hospital, even now, Rarity was there, ready to help him.

"I still remember that day that you two met." Celestia said. "That day, I saw the spark in your eyes that told me that she was going to be one of your best friends. It... it was the greatest sight that my eyes had seen, aside from the first day that I held you, and the day I held your brother."

_Thunder clapped overhead. Lightening flashed between the clouds, while rain fell in a torrential downpour to the world below. It pattered steadily against the stained glass windows of Princess Celestia's throne room, leaving wet streaks as the water droplets slithered down the window. Beside her was her sister, Princess Luna, ruler of the night in Equestria. "My sister, was this planned?"_

_ "I am afraid so Luna. The ponies around here need the rain so that their plants can grow. But I feel there is something else out there this storm. Something bigger is around the corner, and I am afraid of what it is." Her gaze was intent on a single painting that hung between two glass window paintings. It depicted Princess Celestia, wearing her golden armor, while standing beside of her was her husband, a dragon with amethyst purple scales and a silver underbelly, garbed in his blood stained silver armor. Neither one looked pleased, but rather at peace. "The day the war ended, the day that he died." A tear fell from her eye, going unnoticed by the midnight alicorn beside of her._

_ "I fear for our subjects too sister."_

_ "No Luna, I fear for them, but they are not my biggest worry. I fear for my sons, I fear that this 'bigger thing' is meant for them. I can't explain it, but I just know it." 'Something that he had said last night. Something he was warning me about.'_

_ "Would it ease your mind sister, if I watched them for the day? Spike and Ryder would be safe with me."_

_ "As they would be with me. No, I think that it's time for a change of scenery..."_

_ Spike stared out the window of his room, watching the rain drops streak down the window. His talon followed the trail, connecting them together in some sort of game that only he knew the rules to. Behind him, his younger brother Ryder was playing with his toys. Gurgling noises escaped him as he made one of his soldier toys die, having been shot in the chest. "Go... on... without... me..."_

_ "NO! Captain! Die changelings!" Spike turned to watch as his younger brother had the soldiers charge head on into the opposing army. With a battle cry, the two armies merged, but instead of a glorious battle, there was only a massacre. Many of the ponies were wiped out by the overwhelming forces of the changelings, who were better equipped and better trained than the ponies. "I... Will... Not... Die!" With one last attempt at victory, the new commander took a grenade from his chest and took out the head queen, laughing when most of her troops converged on them._

_ Ryder laughed evilly as his soldier blew up, taking the queen and most of her forces with him. "Fare thee well Lieutenant Taylor. Fare thee well." Ryder rose from where he was playing to give the dead soldier a proper military burial. Raising his hand to his head, he stared straight forward before he completed the salute with a down sweep of his hand. "You will be missed Lieutenant."_

_ "Ryder, what are you doing?"_

_ "What? Was giving him a proper salute to his death."_

_ "Ryder..." Spike could not finish. He began to laugh so hard that his sides hurt, tears pouring down his face as he stared at his brother's face. "That... that was p...priceless." Ryder felt a few tears come into his eyes, feeling more embarrassed than anything else._

_ "W-What d-d-do you m-mean?" Sensing the hesitation with which he spoke, Spike stopped laughing as he looked over at his brother._

_ "I'm sorry. It was just the way that you were standing and the face you made." He chuckled a little longer before he calmed down enough to actually speak without having to stop. "I'm sorry." When he saw that Ryder was actually looking more hurt, he quickly ran over to him and brought him into a hug. "I'm sorry Ryder, I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_ Ryder remained in his brother's embrace, never letting go, and never wanting to. Slipping his hands beneath his brother's arms, he carefully placed his fingers against his brother's spines and began to tickle him. The drake fell back onto the floor, laughing as his brother fell with him and continued his assault. "This is what you get for making fun of me." They both laughed uncontrollably as Spike was being tickled, trying his hardest to get his brother's weak spot._

_ Neither one was aware of their mother's presence at the door, not their aunt's. Both sisters simply stared and watched the two playing, having fun. "You think they really want to go Luna?" Celestia whispered._

_ "Yes, I do." With a smile on her lips, Celestia knocked on the open door, garnering the attention of her two boys. Upon seeing her, Ryder got up off of his brother and ran to her, embracing her in a hug. When Spike picked himself up off the floor, he did the same._

_ When they broke apart, she looked at each one in turn. "Alright boys, today I thought that maybe we could go somewhere else. So, how does it sound going to your sister's. I think Twilight would love to see you both. It's been what, a year since you last saw each other?"_

_ "Yes momma! Please oh please!" They answered in unison._

_ "Well then, I suggest you get changed up, cleaned up, and ready to go in ten minutes." She winked at them both before leaving with Luna. Spike looked to Ryder, and they both grinned at the thought of seeing their sister Twilight._

"Seeing your happy faces brought a certain, warmth to my heart that day. You see Spike, before then, Twilight was the only real friend that you had. But that day, you got to meet Shining Armor, Rarity, and of course, Rainbow Dash." At the mention of her name, the cyan mare stepped forward to stand next to Ryder, who gave her a passionate peck on the cheek.

"Who wouldn't want to meet Spike. He is like, the coolest dude ever. Well, besides Ryder." Her voice was raspy, more masculine that say that of Rarity's. The mare eyed Ryder with a fancy sort of look that no one else but him would ever receive, or had ever seen. "Meeting you both, was the greatest thing that could ever happen to me, or any of us." She said nothing more as she placed a soft, warming kiss against Ryder's lips.

Celestia had to hold back a sigh as she saw Spike's expression. There was no denying that he longed for what his brother had. He wanted that special somepony in his life, he wanted that mare or dragoness that he could call his own, that he could hold in his arms. Often, Celestia had heard from Twilight that Spike sometimes thought that it was unfair that Ryder had been in so many relationships before he got with Rainbow Dash.

Where as Spike had only been with four mares in his life, one of which only wanted to be with him because he was a dragon! Celestia had to stifle a giggle when she remembered the day that her son had finally figured out that the only thing that the mare wanted from him was his rather 'private' region. Nonetheless, she knew how her son felt. It took nigh on seventeen years and over thirty stallions before she found the one that she wanted.

In a whisper, Celestia said, "Reach out to him Rarity, make him see that he is not alone. Show him how much you love him."

_Twilight kept her head buried in the book that she was reading as her best friend Rarity paced about the room, stopping every so often to jot a thought down on a peace of paper. Without looking up, she said, "Rarity, you have been walking in literal circles for two hours now. What's got you all bothered?"_

_ With a frustrated groan, said filly threw her pencil and paper to the floor. "Oh, I hate this. This will never do. Here I am trying to design something fancy, and what do I get, filth. I bet Princess Celestia herself wouldn't even look in the direction of any pony wearing this, let alone try it on."_

_ Using her magic, Twilight levitated the parchment over to her eyes, where she quickly began to scan the sketch that Rarity had drawn. "Rarity, what's wrong with this dress. It looks absolutely gorgeous. I'm sure Princess Celestia would like this. The accents match perfectly with the detail and everything."_

_ Before Rarity could make a retort, the sound of the phone ringing downstairs echoed throughout the house. Neither Twilight nor Rarity said a word as they heard Twilight's mother pick up the phone. "Yes, this is Mrs. Sparkle speaking." _

_ Twilight listened intently to every word that her mother said, while still reading her book and retaining all of the information that it had to offer. "Rarity," Twilight spoke in a whisper so that she could still hear her mother, "I don't see what you are getting at. I really don't. Besides, why are you so worked up anyway?"_

_ "Princess Celestia! I mean, Mrs. Gu__â__lhoran, how are you today..." Neither Twilight nor Rarity said a word as they listened to Mrs. Sparkle. "I'm fine... Yes the weather has been terrible here too... Hmm... Why yes, she's upstairs reading that book you sent her for her birthday last year. I swear, that's the hundredth time she has read it." _

_ Twilight could not help but blush at her mother's words. 'Not my fault the book is so good.' _

_ "... Yes... Of course! Twilight would love to see them... We have more than enough room... Oh it's no problem, we were just going to order pizzas anyway... We can sit in the living room, put in a movie or something for the kids while we talk... Yes that would be fine, I think the kids would love that idea... Well, her friend Rarity is over, and we are expecting Rainbow Dash a little later... Okay, alright. See you in an hour then dear... Bye."_

_ "Twilight Sparkle!"_

_ Twilight gulped as she heard her name called, wondering what it was that she had done wrong. The tone that her mother used was one that she used either when she was in trouble, or something important came up. "Coming mom." Rarity watched in silent awe as Twilight bolted down the stairs faster than she thought possible. 'Wonder what that was about?'_

_ The silvery-white filly could heard the near silent thud of Twilight's footsteps as they descended the stairs. Muffled speech was heard through the wall and door that had been left ajar, though it was too low for Rarity to hear anything. Bored, she looked around the room, realizing for the first time in two years, how cozy Twilight's room was. _

_ Oak made walls, with a single skylight above where her bed was, stretching across one side of the room, reinforced with thick glass. There was a window to the left of where her bed was, almost reaching the roof from where it started at the foot of her bed. To the right was a sliding glass door, which led out onto a slightly damp balcony that stretched around Twilight's room to the window. A dresser was beside of a door that was on the left wall, which led into the bathroom._

_ Seeing the bookshelf that was directly across from her best friend's bed as well as beside of the ajar door, she grew curious. Striding over, she was surprised as to the volume of books that her best friend had. She knew that the unicorn loved to read, but she never thought that is was going to be like this. Over ten rows of books were filled to the brim, with each row able to hold at least fifty books each._

_ One stuck out the most to her however. It was titled 'Together With the Sun', by an unnamed writer. Looking closely at it, she could not help but feel like it spoke to her. Taking it from the bookshelf, she opened it to see if she could find the writer, with no luck. Although what she did see, changed her forever. A single three-line poem was written inside. It read, 'Gone was the past, With the future ahead of us, But the present escapes us'. For some odd reason, that poem stuck in her mind, yet at the same time it seemed to strike a chord in her heart._

_ A shriek was heard from downstairs, followed by a quick "Shh, you'll ruin the surprise for her..." Quickly, Rarity slid the book back into the shelf._

_ "Sorry mom..."_

_ 'Surprise? What are they talking about? It's not my birthday, is it?' Rarity was perplexed as to what had caused Twilight to shriek like that, and what this so called "surprise" was. 'Guess I'll just have to wait and see what it is.' Sighing, she resumed skimming through the books._

Rarity chanced a glance up at the drake that she had fallen in love with. Though she would never admit it to anyone but herself, she was scared. She was terrified about what the drake would think of her if she said anything. He was her best friend, and falling in love was something that was not supposed to happen, right?

_Spike and myself._ A light shudder rocked her body as she felt the giddiness of how her words sounded. To be called his, to be held in his arms, to fly with him in the skies above,_ To be his world_. The thought was enough to make her want to say something, but then her throat stalled as she realized why she had so often held her tongue. Letting her eyes drift down, she rested her head against his chest as she thought over her feelings for him, wondering if they were true, or is they were some fallacy that she had imagined all of these years.

At times it seemed that she was like a child, and had found a poster of a really cute guy. This guy was perfect in every way. Everyday she would want to be with him, but deep down, she knew that it was never going to happen. He was much too old for her, and in real life, he probably did not look that way.

Other times, when she was alone with him, when they would talk openly with each other, she felt as if she was with him. Sometimes, she felt as if they were already together. After all of the suitors that had tried to woo her, all of the colts that found her attractive, and never wanted to take no for an answer, she had almost given up on love. But just as she was here for him, he had always been there for her. When she needed to be comforted, when she needed a shoulder to cry on, when she needed someone to shout at, he was there.

_Rain pounded down against the Sparkle home. Wind howling outside as it blew fiercely against the log home, trying in vein to whisk it away. The home shook, almost as if it was afraid of what nature was going to do to it. Chipping could be heard as the rocks from the forest floor surrounding them or from their driveway slammed into the windows. Both Twilight and Rarity were huddled together on the former's bed, clinging close to each other as the storm raged on outside._

_ Just as the wind seemed to be gathering in strength, almost to the point where a tornado was going to touchdown, it magically vanished. The rain lowered to a slow drizzle, while only the faintest of breezes could be felt blowing._

_ Fearing the worst, Twilight rose from the bed. Leaving the safety of her friends arms and walking over to the window, she could not help but smile as she watched a single flash of rainbow colored light streak across the sky, 'Thanks Rainbow.' Despite herself, the filly could not contain her giggle fit as she turned to look at Rarity, seeing the perplexed look on her face, "Guess Rainbow Dash wanted us to go outside tonight. Might be a nice night to stargaze."_

_ "In this dreadful weather? Are you crazy? I'll ruin my mane." She whined on in protest. "I just had my fur cleaned, my nails done..."_

_ Twilight giggled at her friends antics, finding it rather amusing that anypony could be so caught up in their appearance like Rarity was. "Oh come on Rarity, it'll be fun." Twilight refused to yield her grin, while Rarity flashed her a look of 'Really?'. Both were steadily silent as they stared each other down, both starting to laugh in the end._

_ Rarity looked away from Twilight and back towards the bookcase while continuing to laugh. For some odd reason, there was a voice in the back of her mind that was telling her to take the book. There was something special about it, but she could not put her horn on what it was. All thoughts were flushed from her mind however as she froze, hearing the door bell ringing downstairs._

_ Heavy footsteps could be heard as Shining Armor shuffled across the living room to the front door. "I got it ma." He called as he grasped the door handle. Swinging it open, he could not help but smile as he said, "Welcome Princess Celestia. Please, come in." Stepping aside, he made way for the five guests as they passed the threshold into the Sparkle family home._

_ Twilight had made her way down the stairs by now, stopping at the bottom step to sit and listen to her older brother talking with the Princess. Beside her was Rarity, who was awestruck to the point that her jaw was quite literally touching the floor. She never would have guessed that Twilight's family knew the Princess' on a more personal level._

_ Leaning around the banister at the bottom of the stair case, Rarity watched in amazement as the five were introduced. "Shining Armor, so good to see you again." The young colt was garbed in his navy blue running shorts and light blue t-shirt._

_ Princess Celestia wore a flowing white dress with gold trimming, a pair of sunbathed golden yellow shoulder guards at the top. Celestia patted the young colt's head, "The same cute little colt that could barely walk when I first saw him." To this, the turquoisish white colt blushed, his cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson red._

_ "This is my sister, Luna." Princess Luna was garbed in a flowing midnight blue dress, with two amethyst purple shoulder guards at the top. Around her neck was a small locket that was silver in color, a small navy blue heart around her throat. Luna nodded to the colt, smiling when he returned the gesture._

_ "Behind her is Luna's daughter..."_

_ "Cadance." Cadence's voice was sweet, caring, loving. It sounded as soothing as listening to a light rainfall. The pale, light greyish cerise alicorn was attired in blue jeans, and a pink t-shirt with a big sapphire blue heart in the center, surrounding it was a line of gold that formed a sort of protective layer over the heart. When she smiled, her braces seemed to catch the light, making them shine slightly._

_ Shining Armor could not help but blush as he realized how cute she was. Seeing this, Princess Celestia grew a warm smile. "Behind me are my two boys, Spike and Ryder."_

_ Spike was a little drake; amethyst purple scales covered his body, with emerald green spikes running down his back, not at all sharp however. He wore a pair of blue jeans with a black t-shirt, the bottom tucked in. His emerald eyes looked out from behind his mother's legs with both nervousness, and worry._

_ Ryder was dressed a little more classy. He was a young colt with an emerald green coat, black stripes seeming to overlap at certain places. He was garbed in a stunning pair of black dress pants and a long sleeved dark amethyst dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. When he smiled, Rarity was a little taken aback when she saw that instead of the flat like teeth that most ponies had, his teeth were razor sharp, like a dragon's._

_ Shining Armor placed a hand out for the two young ones to either shake or slap. For Ryder, he opted to give the colt a high-five, while Spike weakly shook his hand. Seeing how afraid that Spike was being, Shining Armor knelt down a little to that he was level with the drake. "What's wrong Spike? Twilight says you come over here all the time."_

_ Shyly, he said, "I-It's... I-It's..." He tugged on his mother's dress lightly. When she leaned down to hear what he had to say, she had to stifle a light laugh._

_ Rising back up, the Princess cleared her throat before she said, "I am sorry Shining Armor. Spikey is a little nervous though because of... well you and uh... the young filly over there on the stairs beside of Twilight."_

_ Shining turned his head to see his younger sister and Rarity sitting silent on the bottom of the stairs, watching everything that was going on. Looking back at the drake, he said, "That white filly over there is Rarity. She is Twilly's best friend."_

_ "R-R-Raw-w-wty." Silence encompassed the room as Spike looked over at the filly, wondering about her. "Does... does she like me? Do you like me Shining Awmor?" The colt could see tears starting to form in the young drake's eyes, with his younger brother whispering something in his ear._

_ "Of course I like ya Spike. Ya never did anything wrong to my sister, and all I hear from her is how lucky she is to have a friend like you. Or In this case, brother." He smiled when he saw the drake wipe away his tears, emerging a little bit from behind his mother's legs. "Would you like to meet Rarity?" With his hand extended, Shining Armor waited._

_ Hesitantly, Spike grasped Shining Armor's hand. Together, they walked over to the staircase while Celestia just watched with her sister and niece. "It's nice to see that Spike is at least willing to see if she likes him."_

_ "Yes it is Tia. Just, what exactly are you playing at here? I have never known Spike to be this shy around anyone."_

_ "Well Luna, that because you don't know my son as well as you do your daughter. You only ever see him playing with other kids, you are never there when he meets them. Most of the time he fears that they hate him because, well you know, he is a dragon, that whole ugly war we went through. He is afraid that because of what he is, nopony will see who he is."_

_ "Ahh. Well then, it's nice to see him emerging from his self contained shell. Shall we migrate to the living room to await our host?"_

_ Celestia only nodded as she continued to watch her son over on the stairs, talking with Twilight, before extending a hand out to Rarity. "Ryder, why don't you and Cadance go play with the other kids." Neither one said anything, but simply made their way over towards them._

Spike looked back towards the door to see that his friends were no longer there, most of them having to leave after finding out that he was alright. His mother still remained sitting in the seat beside of him, with Twilight on the other side, and Rarity lying with him in the bed. Not once had she spoken up during their trip down memory lane, and when he looked at her, he could see that she was staring intently at some small speck of fuzz on the blanket he was covered in.

"Rarity?" She remained unmoved, lost deep within her mind as she searched her feelings. "Rarity, are you alright?" With a start, her eyes drifted up towards the drake. When his eyes landed on her own, he could see an intense internal conflict. "I was worried about you. You seem... off today. Something on your mind?"

"Huh?" It took a moment for her mind to register his words. "Oh, no, I'm fine. Just, thinking about some things darling."

He seemed to accept that answer. "Alright then. Remember, if you ever need an ear, I am always here." Smiling back at him, she resumed staring at the fuzzy speck as she once more delved into her mind.

_"Spike! Pizza's here!"_

_ All six kids grinned at each other before in unison they shouted, "Race you to the bottom." It was a mad dash as five young colts and fillies took off, not a one seeing the drake._

_ Spike emerged from the kitchen just as Shining Armor reached the bottom of the stairs, staring dumbfounded at the drake. "But... You... The room..."_

_ With a sly grin, he said, "Trade secret." With the other five in tow, the young drake led the way to the living room, where there were at least a dozen boxes of pizza. Ranging from a supreme to simply cheese, any kind that the kids wanted, was there. Before the kids could dive in, Princess Celestia had something that she wanted to say._

_ Standing before the six children, she cleared her throat, "I want to thank the three of you, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Shining Armor, for making my son feel accepted. It means more to me than you will ever know. Now, before we eat, I must warn you that, being a pony myself, seeing or even thinking about eating meat is revolting. Unfortunately, my sons cannot just eat leaves or gems, they need meat to survive. So here I ask, is there anyone who will be sick at the sight of meat being eaten in front of them?"_

_ When none of them moved, the Princess looked towards her son, waving them on. "Spike, please do show some respect and remember your manners."_

_ "Yes momma." Giving her a peck on the cheek, the drake made his way over towards his brother, where they found a pizza with which Celestia had taken the liberty of adding thinly sliced chunks of what they liked to call steak. Where she got it from they never knew, but they always enjoyed it when she did. Barely being cooked, almost to the point that it was 'still moving', they dove in. Juices ran down their chins as they bit into the meat, neither one realizing that a silvery-white filly had wanted to sit with them._

_ Tears tainted her eyes as she watched the two boys eagerly devour the meat that was on the pizza, seeing small trails of red grease running down their throats and staining their shirts. 'That could be me,' she thought. 'They could very well be eating me.' Dropping her plate to the ground, the filly looked to the floor as tears began to fall from her eyes, dropping to the carpet and leaving dark spots where they began to pool. "Please, please, please..." She kept repeating in a whisper as she sank down to the floor, curling up into a ball as she quietly sobbed._

_ Spike, with his heightened sense of hearing, could make out the quite sobs from the filly curled up in the middle of the living room floor. Dropping his own pizza, the drake made his way cautiously over to the filly, wondering what it was that had her in this state. Reaching out towards her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's the matter?"_

_ Hearing his voice, the mare looked up, but jumped when she saw that it was the drake. Uncurling from her ball, she started to edge away as she said, "Get away from me. D-Don't come any closer. I am not a snack you monster. Get away." With a burst of courage overriding her fear, she kicked up towards the drake's chest, making him fall before she turned around and ran back into the dining room, where Princess Celestia and the rest of the adults were discussing what movie to put in for the kids._

_ Spike could not help but look at his younger brother, who had seen the whole thing. "I-I-I-I..." No matter what he wanted, no matter how hard he tried to befriend some ponies, whenever they saw him eat meat, they got afraid. He could not get out the sight of all that fear in the filly's eyes as she looked at him. It wasn't just fear, it was absolute terror. She really thought that he was going to eat her._

_ Feeling his brother's arms around him, he let his own tears fall silently as he accepted the loving embrace, listening to his words. "Don't mind her Spike. She just needs to get to know you. You know Twilight doesn't think that you are a monster. Remember when she first saw you eating meat?"_

_ Both brothers chuckled, "How could I forget, she fell right into her mashed potatoes. She still hates it when I tease her about it."His smile faded as he once more saw those sapphire eyes, filled with terror, the thought that she was going to die. "When Twilight saw me, she only fainted, but accepted what I was. She knew that I needed the meat to survive. With Rarity, you didn't look into her eyes. You didn't see the absolute fear that I saw. Ryder, she was fearing for her life, she actually thought that I was going to eat her."_

_ Casting a glance back over to the box of pizza that was their own, the colt said, "Spike, I saw everything. I saw the way that when you tried to see what was wrong, she lashed out at you. You did nothing wrong, and she fears the wrong person. She should never fear you, you hate meat. You only ever eat it because you have to."_

_ Spike looked up at him, wondering why he was suddenly so protective of his older brother. "Why are you telling me this Ryder?"_

_ "Because you are my older brother, and I don't want to lose you. I still remember what happened that day you were first told that you were a monster. When you tried to do this." With a finger, he pointed towards the drake's throat, where a scar was shown running from his left shoulder, around his throat, and down towards his heart. "You tried to see if you could bleed to death by using your talon, but that failed. I lost you for those months Spike, when you would always try to find some way to cheat yourself out of life. I hated to see you like that, and I would rather die than ever have to deal with you like that again."_

_ A small smile formed over the drake's lips as he looked away from his brother and towards where Rarity had run off. "Your right, if she doesn't want to be my friend, then it's her loss."_

"I remember that. It took a while for me to calm Rarity down enough, but once I did, she seemed alright with you." Celestia said. "Although, now it looks like she is more than okay with you Spikey. I've never seen a more closer pair of best friends. If I didn't know you any better, I would say that you were a really cute couple."

Spike blushed heavily at what his mother had said, but kept his tongue. Rarity on the other hand was weeping quietly, her tears not falling just yet. _I have been such a fool. All these years, all these emotions, all these feelings for him, their true. I know I shouldn't be, but I am in love with my best friend. With all of my heart I know it to be true, and no matter what I say, no matter how I look at this, he is the only one I have ever wanted. I love Spike. For three years I denied him what we both wanted._

By now her tears were beginning to fall down, leaving small pools where they touched the drake's blankets. Feeling the wet spots made Spike looked down towards Rarity, who in turn looked up at him. The look in her eyes made him want to tear up. The sorrow that she felt, the sudden realization that was etching to be known, and the burning desire to say that she was sorry for all the wrong that she had done burst forth.

In a quiet voice that she felt was going to shatter by a single word, Rarity said, "I am so sorry Spike. I never meant to hurt you that night. I was afraid, I was scared, and I didn't know how to react. My mind seemed to go into a sort of 'safe' mode, where all it thought about was keeping me alive." She embraced the drake in a tight hug, never wanting to let go. A small smile spread across her lips as she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"It's alright Rarity, it's going to be okay now."

"D-Do... Do you remember Winter, after I broke up with Gordon. W-When, you s-saved me from..."

"Don't speak his name!" The anger in his voice subsided with a sigh, "How could I ever forget that night? It was the most terrifying night of my life. I was so afraid, for you."

_Snow drifted lazily down from the thin layer of clouds overhead. It stuck to whatever is could get its hand on, not even caring or thinking about it. Because of the thin layer of clouds, the stars could be seen shining brightly, with the full moon to aid their light. It was a beautiful night to say the least, and for two best friends, it would change how they saw each other forever._

_ "So then I was like, 'Ya, is that the best ya got big boy', then he said, 'Come and find out there drago.'" A gasp was heard, seemingly echoing down the empty street as they walked along the sidewalk. "I wasn't mad, but it was fun to roll around in the sand before hurling three water balls in his face."_

_ "Sounds to me like your mother has taught you too much magic for your own good."_

_ "Ya, I suppose so." A pregnant silence seemed to drift its way in between them, leaving only the soft crunch of snow beneath their feet along with the echoing gentle breeze that threatened to freeze the ears of anypony unprepared. _

_ "Say Rarity? Do... Do you ever think about 'him', or any of your other ex-boyfriends?"_

_ Rarity sighed as she glanced up at the moon. "Your aunt did a wonderful job with the moon tonight. Can't really see why she did though." She looked back down to the sidewalk, "Yes, I do. I think about all of them, Gordon, Deke, Hawkins, Justin, Allen, Lightening Dust, Soarin, Snow Flake, and of course, Jerry."_

_ "What you saw in that colt, I'll never know. And I don't think that I want to either."_

_ "Oh he was an old friend who asked me out on a date. I said yes, and naturally, everything went well until I found out that the whole time he was dating eight other mares. Needless to say, I think that you and I both know how that ended."_

_ Neither one could stop their laughter from erupting, echoing down the street and drowning out the silence and the wind. "Don't remind me, I was there. I had front row seats to the greatest show on earth; watching my best friend beat the crap out of her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend by that point. Glad I never got you that angry with me. Not like I could." The last part he muttered under his breath, hoping that Rarity did not hear him._

_ She did. "Well, I wouldn't say that you never made me that angry. There were a few times that I wanted to strangle you, but I didn't. Sure you've made me mad in the past, but I could never bring myself to physically nor emotionally harm you, no matter how mad I ever got. You're my best friend, and I would rather cut off my own arm that lose that." They shared a smile as they looked away from each other, a blush on both pairs of cheeks._

_ Striding along behind them, was a colt that obviously had no business being on the street that late a night. His mint colored mane was in a messy mohawk, while his silver fur was ruffled in places, and his clothes; beaten, torn, and bloody. To say that he was messed up at the moment was an understatement, with the burning desire in his eyes, and the rage that was pent up inside of him, he was a primal savage, and animal, hellbent on only one thing. "Rarity." His voice was garbled, raspy, dark, and made even the wind shudder._

_ "Rarity!" When neither of the two turned around to look at him, he took a deep breath, then, "RARITY!"_

_ Time seemed to slow as Spike glanced back towards the colt, his eyes widening in fear as he witnessed the colt in his ragged state. Rarity, who was now looking at him too, was his focus. "You will be mine bitch!"_

_ Spike felt an anger well up inside of him, an anger that he had not felt since he was told the tale of how his father died. Inside of his chest he could feel his internal fire beginning to warm up, getting ready to burn this creep into the ground and even then never stop until there was nothing left, not even ash._

_ Rarity pushed Spike to the snow covered ground as the colt ran forward, slamming with full force into the silvery-white filly, making her gasp as she fell back, sliding a few feet. The silver colt paid no mind to Spike as he advanced on Rarity, an evil smile on his lips. "It's a little cold out Rarity. I think I know a few ways to warm us up." Reaching down, he grasped the hem of her pants. Still grinning, he gave a hard yank, ripping her pants clean off._

_ Throwing the tattered remains to the side, he began to undue his belt and his own pants, not even thinking to look behind himself. When he was leaning down to take his pants off, he felt a heat in his rear, starting at his tail. Looking back, he screamed when he saw that his rear was on fire, the undergarments that he wore of pink hearts starting to melt to his fur._

_ While he sat down, trying to put out the fire with the snow, he was unprepared for the wrath that he was going to face. With his gaze fixed on Rarity, who was backing away from the silver colt, he was unaware of the foot that was coming towards his head._

_ With a sickening thud, Spike kicked the silver colt in the back of the head, making him roll a few feet away. Rushing over to Rarity, he asked, "Are you alright?"_

_ "Yes, I'm fine. Let's get out of here, now!"_

_ "No Rarity, I am going to finish this." Spike turned back to face the colt, who was still rolling around in the snow gripping his head._

_ "No Spike. You don't have to do anything. He is out of the game, let's just go. I need pants, or I could freeze out here." When Spike turned back to her, she could see the hate that was in his eyes for the colt, but she could also see the care overriding the anger. Care for her._

_ Sighing, he said, "You're right Rarity. Let's just go." Quickening their resumed pace, they raced back to her boutique before the colt could have a chance to catch up with them._

Rarity shuddered as she thought about that, about how she was almost raped. If it were not for Spike, then she could very well be a mother, and be doing anything that, that monster wanted. "I hate him Spike, I really do."

"I know Rarity, so do I." Both had a few tears in their eyes, but they didn't let the other see it, though they could sense it.

"I still remember what you said to me that night, when we were by the fire place. It's what keeps me here with you, what makes every day worth living. It's what make you the greatest friend in the world."

_ Rarity sat before her fireplace inside of the Carousel Boutique. Her eyes watched the flickering flames in the fireplace, the sound of the wood cracking and the trapped air inside popping not startling her in the least._

_ Feeling a warm body stirring beneath her made her look down, only to see the drake who had saved her gazing into the fireplace. A blanket was draped over him, with another over her shoulders. She wore her usual silk sleeping shirt and pants, both snow white in color. Spike was garbed in his only ever sleep attire of his cotton black with blue stripes sleeping pants. With a sigh, he chanced a glance up towards Rarity, who was preoccupied with the fire._

_ He could not tear his gaze away from the mare. The way that the flames licked at her neck, the way that the heat seemed to sooth her, and the way that she would always steal small glances at him when she thought that he wasn't looking made her adorable in his eyes. All he wanted to do was kiss her, but that was wrong to do with a friend, right?_

_ 'Hold it together Spike. She is your best friend, and you are her best friend. Nothing more.' Although he wanted to believe that will all of his heart, when he saw her smiling, and he saw the flames flickering in her eyes, he knew that what he had said was not true. His heart had started to yearn for her. Whether it was something that had been there all along, or just recent, he could not say. All that he knew, was that what he felt for her, was real._

_ "Rarity, do... do you ever think that I will find some pony or some dragoness that loves me like I love them?"_

_ Rarity was shocked at what he had said, but she knew why he asked. After three failed attempts at dating, she would be asking the same thing too. "I suppose that every pony has..." She began, but stopped herself. 'What am I saying? This is Spike you are talking about, your best friend. You are going to encourage him darling.'_

_ 'But what if you don't want him to.'_

_ Pushing aside the voice that had spoken, she looked back to the fire, thinking. "There is no easy way to answer that, there is only the truth." She sighed, "As much as I want to say that all will be okay, I know I can't. I just can't bring myself to lie to you like that Spikey-Wikey. You deserve better than that. You are a drake who needs to find true love. The way that you are Spike, any mare would be stupid not to date you."_

_ "What about you?"_

_ She was afraid that he would ask that. She was afraid that he was going to slip that in during their talk. She never thought that it was going to be so soon however. "I... I... I..." How could she say anything, how could she bring herself to break his heart? There was only one way to escape the corner that he had forced her into, and it was one that she hated to take. "No Spike, I can't. We are best friends, and if something were to happen, I would hate to lose your friendship over it. I love you Spikey, but not in that way."_

_ Spike didn't say anything. Instead, he reached a hand up to pull her down. Grasping her in his arms, pulling her closer and slipping the blanket over her form, he whispered into her ear, "I'll never let go..."_

Rarity was unknowingly holding onto Spike's hand, wishing that it was wrapped around her whole form now. Three years ago she could have had a relationship with him, but she didn't feel this way for him at the time._ Don't lie to yourself Rarity. Of course you were in love with him then, you were just too afraid to say anything. What he did at Deltoran made you realize how much his love meant to you. It showed just how much you meant to him, how much he loved you._

"Spike, why exactly did Thunderlane nail you this early in the year?"

Coughing, he said, "Because of what he said about you. 'I saw that b**** today. She was looking so fun, guess I'll just have ta f*** her later.' So when I told him that I was going to kill him, he naturally assumed that I wanted to fight. So we fought, not like there was any choice when his goons pinned me down."

Looking away from Rarity, he said, "You're thinking about Deltoran aren't you?  
"Yes, I am."

"Please, I don't want to think about that right now. I'm in enough pain as it is."

"I know Spike, I'm so sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything, it was Thunderlane and his gang of morons."

"That's not what I meant. You are hurt because you were defending me. Don't get me wrong, I am honored that you would do this for me, but I wish that you wouldn't."

Turning her head to face his, so that their eyes were locked together, he said, "I told you that night I first fought him. I'll never let go. I meant that, and I mean it now. You may not love me as more than a friend, but I love you so much more than that, you and I both know it. As long as somepony is trying to soil your good name, I will never rest. Death can't even stop me."

Rarity watched as Spike lied back on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling. _Oh Spike, I love you more than you know..._


	3. Day of Reckoning

_Day of Reckoning_

Stars shone brightly in Luna's beautiful night sky. No clouds could be seen for miles in any direction, while time itself seemed to slow for the ponies below as they gazed up into the dark aurora abyss that housed many wonders. Dreams were forged on nights like these, where the full moon cast a shadow over the land, but one of light rather than darkness.

Voices were carried along the back of the gentle night breeze. Laughter hummed in the air as it echoed across the vast boardwalk. Love could be felt in the hearts of every pony and dragon present. There was nothing like this, a night of friendship, a night of memories, a night of wonder. Tonight would be unlike any other they all thought.

Engines hummed as the truck, car, and motorcycle pulled into the gravel parking lot. Beneath them the small rocks could be heard groaning from the weight that was pressed forcefully onto them. As if in a collective sigh, all three engines thrummed in perfect union. All at once, it was over as one by one the engines were turned off, leaving only the sound of the cooling motors.

From the truck emerged a stunning orange mare who sported her usual blue jeans with cowboy boots, stetson, and flannel shirt. For once however, it was untucked. From the other side came a dragon with pure sapphire blue scales which glittered beneath the full moon, garbed in a pair of jeans, converse, and a dark gray t-shirt.

Emerging from the car was Twilight, in her usual purple dress and long boots. Next was Kalin, wearing his usual black sport shorts with his dark gray tank top and bare feet. Following was Rarity, sporting her usual white t-shirt with jet black sparkling jeans, and amethyst dazzled shoes. Last was Spike, wearing nothing more than a simple light purple t-shirt and jet black track pants.

Stepping towards them from the bike were Rainbow Dash and Ryder, both wearing their usual attire of tank tops and jeans.

Together the eight friends looked up towards the boardwalk's most famous attraction, the _Heart Thumper,_ said to be the fastest roller coaster in Equestria. Tonight, they were all on a mission to try it, just to see if any of them could survive its gut wrenching history. More than that though, they were on a mission to have fun, to spend time together, to show Spike that they were indeed the true friends that they had said to be a few weeks ago.

Spike glanced at each of the six ponies and two dragons that was around him in turn, seeing them each smiling back at him when their eyes met. _It's odd knowing how much they really care for me. Only a few weeks ago I would have been coming here alone, but now I am coming with my friends._ Somewhere deep down he could not help but feel that after tonight things would go back to the way that they were before, where no pony really cared to be with him.

Sighing, he began to follow the group as they headed towards the boardwalk, eagerly awaiting the fun that they were going to have together. Spike's thoughts however, did not include anything fun. Instead his mind drifted towards the mare that was striding beside of him. Memorized by the way that her beautiful violet mane bounced up and down at the ends of her luscious curly locks.

Memories of when they were younger flooded his mind as they often did whenever he was around the mare. When he was in the hospital, all he thought about was her, and he was so happy when she opted to stay by his side almost everyday during his stay in the hospital. Now that he had been released, he had been spending a lot more time with the mare, like they did when they were younger. It was like two best friends getting back together.

Spike knew that Rarity was aware of his affection for her, he had told her himself! Even so, she was still his best friend, and although he knew that getting over his feelings for her was going to be hard, he knew that someday he would. Rarity was just too precious of a jewel to endanger chipping.

With a slight smile at the thought of spending the entire night with the beautiful silvery-white mare, Spike raised his head to look at the rest of his friends as Twilight passed out their wristbands. Tonight, was going to be a wonderful night indeed.

* * *

Spike yelled at the top of his lungs as the roller coaster twisted and curved around, sending his stomach from his head to his legs and back again. Beside of him, Rainbow Dash had already lost her two helpings of spicy chili hay fries. Some poor pony below had been drenched in the contents of her stomach, much to the dismay of her friends. She was not alone however as Twilight had lost her stomach before the ride even pulled out of the station, with Rain soon following after Dash.

Rarity's laughter could be heard from a little ways back in the coaster. It was music to the drake's ears. Laughing with her, he could not help but yell out once more as the coaster rounded a sharp curve and broke him out of his dream state. Every pony on the coaster shrieked when there was a sudden drop, and the coaster gained enough speed to do a sonic rainboom. Loops helped to slow it down, and with a sudden jolt, they found themselves back on the platform. "Please watch your step as you exit the ride. Thank you and have a wonderful time at Luna Park."

Rainbow Dash wobbled out towards Ryder, who had opted to not go on the ride, and fell into his arms. He laughed at her awkward state, even more so when she tried to playfully slap him but was too weak to reach that far. Twilight had a little trouble walking after the ride, but with a little help from Kalin, she was able to easily make her way over to the rest of the gathered group.

Together they opted to go out in two separate groups, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Ryder went towards the game booths, while Twilight, Kalin, Applejack, and Rain went towards the other various rides that were scattered along the boardwalk.

Rarity walked in her bare feet, having opted to leave both her shoes and Spike's shoes in his sister's car. Rarity always loved the sand on the beach, she loved the way that it would slide through her toes with ease, the way that it felt nice and cool at night against the soft flesh beneath her fur. What she loved the most about the beach however, was the sound of the ocean. Waves crashing against the sandy shore along the coast, cascading thunders from the larger waves out in the ocean forming until the reached up to play with the sand.

Hearing the waves out further away from the boardwalk made her smile, and unbeknownst to her, so did Spike. The dragon knew very fondly of Rarity's attraction to the ocean. He knew that she loved the cool, clear waters, the sand that slithered so easily over her feet, and the way that at night, it was cool to the touch. When the moon was full, the reflection that it played off of the almost mirror like water was something to behold. It was something to cherish, and Rarity always did.

The drake sighed as he wished so much that he could be called her own, and in a way, he was, but it was not the same. He wanted to wake up with her cradled in his arms, grow old with her, have children. Not a single girlfriend that he had in the past could ever instill the same thoughts inside of his heart.

With a deep and heavy sigh, Spike stepped up to the first game of the night that they were going to attend. A row of three rifles were standing up upon bi-pods, each one with thirteen exact little metal pellets beside of them, encased in a clear cover. Below of them read a sign, 'Seven dollars for one round.' Across from the rifles was a small wooden bunker, with little holes that would hold something that they were supposed to shoot at.

Both Ryder and Rarity smirked at each other as they stepped forward, paying the golden yellow unicorn running the booth fourteen dollars. "We would like to play two rounds, for us, and for the two behind of us."

The stallion counted out the money, seemingly not hearing what Ryder was saying. Looking up, he said, "Rules are, thirteen shots per person. Aim at the soldiers, and don't hit the civilians. If you manage to hit all of the soldiers, you can claim a prize." Over his head on the ceiling of the booth were various plush animals that he was willing to give away to any winners.

Rarity say one that she really liked, and whens he looked back at Spike, she could see that he had seen the same one. Together, Ryder and Rarity mounted their rifles, awaiting the buzzer. The unicorn coughed, "Alright, shooters on the line. Get ready. Fire." Pulling down a small lever behind him, lights started to swirl above the bunker as little soldiers started to run on a small track. Loading their rifles, the two took aim, each hitting a soldier.

Rarity managed to hit most of her targets, but missed two and had hit a civilian. Ryder on the other hand had managed to nail all of his targets, without hitting any civilians. A sudden brighter flash began to swirl as the unicorn said, "Here comes the General."

Both Rarity and Ryder waited until the General was at full height. When he started to slide back down, each one was quick to jerk the trigger. Rarity's pellet hit the wall with a loud crack, while Ryder's managed to aim for the General's midsection. Just before it made contact, a civilian popped up and was struck instead. Evil laughter was heard as the General slid back into his slit, the lights coming to a stop.

Neither Ryder nor Rarity said anything as they looked back to where the General had been. Rarity was shocked, and felt cheated, while Ryder simply tried to contain his anger. Behind him, he knew what his brother was thinking, _This game is rigged._ Ryder simply walked back to Rainbow Dash, whispering something in her ear before she nodded in turn.

As Rarity passed by Spike, he said, "Tell him to grab the one you want." Rarity just glanced at Spike as she continued on until she was standing next to Ryder, watching as Rainbow and Spike nodded to each other. "I'll take him out."

Rainbow Dash smirked as she said, "Not if I take him out first." They bumped their fists together before moving to the other two rifles, standing before the other bunker.

"Shooters on the line. Get ready. Fire!" Again the lights began to whirl, again the soldiers began to run across their field of fire. Only this time, with Spike and Rainbow Dash, it was different.

Rainbow Dash was a loose cannon when she shot, hitting everything that she could, even the civilians. She didn't care who she it, just as long as she hit them. Spike on the other hand steadied his breathing and aimed down the rifle, taking careful aim on each and every target. By the time that he and Rainbow Dash where on their final bullets, each had killed all of their soldiers, but Rainbow Dash had killed all of her civilians while not a one was hit with Spike.

Rainbow smirked when she heard, "Here comes the General." Again the brighter lights flashed, but neither Spike nor Rainbow were deterred in the least. "Only one shot left, take him out before he escapes." Spike could see out of the corner of his eye the stallion smirking with his finger on a small button beside of his leg.

Rainbow Dash was foolish enough to take a shot and hit the civilian that popped up. Spike however took his time, waiting until only the shoulders and head remained before he fired to the left of the General, towards the wall. The civilian popped up, but instead of hitting it, the pellet just missed the human shield and struck the General in the side of the head. Behind him he could hear Rarity cheering while Ryder patted him on the back.

Spike was blinded for a moment when one of the lights flashed off of Rainbow Dash's engagement ring, but he paid it no mind. Staring daggers at the stallion, he motioned for Rarity to go ahead. "I'll take that one please darling." The stallion grumbled something under his breath as he reached up to grab the one that she had indicated, making him snort in anger before he thrust it into her hands. "Thank you darling."

Rarity left the booth with Spike, neither one aware that they were holding hands, nor to the fact that Rainbow Dash and Ryder had dropped a little ways behind them to give them some privacy. Together, the two friends continued to walk until they went passed the game booths and out onto the beach. Ryder and Rainbow Dash went to find more games to play, leaving the two friends to their special alone time.

* * *

Luna's moon shone brilliantly on the sky, bathing the sandy beach in cool crisp moonlight. Beautiful shades of blue intertwined to create a majestic magical light that was unparalleled by any other. The night life truly had its own desires, its own flair, its own art. Nothing however was as clear as this night. All of Luna's stars could be seen, not a single one brighter than the rest.

Looking out over the open waters of the ocean, Spike could make out the way that the moonlight reflected off of the clear surface. The waves had died down. The world was calm, serene, peaceful tonight. For Spike and Rarity, this was just like any other night. They would talk, dance around their feelings for a while, then return to their homes beat, and wishing to be back with the other.

Spike sat in the sand, gazing out over the ocean as Rarity sat beside of him. With an arm resting on his propped up knee, the drake glanced at the plush that was in his best friend's hands. A teddy bear colored a deep magenta, with two black eyes and a heart held in its paws. "Thank you Spike." Her voice was soft, as if she were in the verge of tears. If he had of looked, he would have seen the two silver lines that were running down her cheeks.

_This is it. There is no more running, its now or never. Either you love him as a best friend and brother, or so much more._

_ But what if he hates me for dragging him along all of this time? What if he thinks that I am just playing with him? If I am just giving him what he wants to that he can be happy?_

_ Listen to yourself Rarity. When he was in the hospital you had said that you loved him. In your heart you knew it to be true, so why does it hurt so much for you to say anything? You know how he feels about you. Just say it..._

_ I can't. I-I'm afraid... Afraid that he will hate me. That he will think I am a monster. I have hurt him for all of these years, and if it didn't work out between us, then I would lose the best friend that I have ever had. I would hurt him so much more than I am now._

_ What if you were to find something far grander from being with him. What if you found true love with him. You have always compared your past boyfriends with Spike, now you can actually have him. For years he has been waiting for you, there is no doubt that what you feel is real. Trust in you heart Rarity._

_ Alright..._

Rarity looked out over the ocean just as Spike was, trying to gather her thoughts. In her heart she knew what she wanted to say, she was just afraid. "Spike...?"

Without looking, he said, "Ya Rarity?"

"W-Why d-d-do you l-l-love me?"

Spike went wide eyed as he turned to look at Rarity, finally seeing the silver streaks that were running down her cheeks. When she looked into those sparkling emerald eyes, she could see that he was conflicted over what he wanted to say.

Brushing them away with his thumb, he said, "I fell in love with your beauty. I fell in love with you generous heart, those sapphire eyes that sometimes think only for self benefit, yet still remain caring of those around them. Your soothing voice, which you could sing to the heavens with. What I love most of all about you Rarity, is that I know deep down you love me. You care for me just as much as my family does, if not more so. You are the most precious sapphire in my collection, and nothing will ever change that."

He sighed as he returned to gaze back out at the ocean, wishing that he had kept his mouth shut. _Way to go Spike. Now she will probably hate you forever._ "I shouldn't have said that. Just, let's forget about it." His mind just went blank as he gazed at the distant horizon, just waiting to hear her receding footsteps.

A pregnant silence encompassed them, broken only by the sound of the ocean waves crashing into the shore. Sometimes it touched the tips of their toes, as they each thought about what was said. Spike seemed to be thinking over a thousand negative things about what would happen with his relationship with Rarity. Not one thought was about what happened next.

Rarity, seeing that Spike was still lost in his thought, gently began to coil her tail around with his. His expression became more worried as he readied himself for Rarity to begin beating him. Fear gripped him harder than anything else in the world had. In his mind, he thought that he was about to lose Rarity, thus he was shocked beyond belief when Rarity pushed him onto his back in the sand. Not even crawling over to him, she pressed her lips against his. The contact was short, and her words fell silent on him.

Blinking up at the night sky, he could swear that he had just woken up from a good dream. When he sat up, she saw that Rarity was looking up at Spike with a worried expression, their tails coiled together as she pressed her head against his shoulder. "R-R-Rar..."

Said mare giggled at his reaction, hoping that something like this was going to happen. "Yes Spike, it..." She was unable to speak as she soon found herself on her back in the sand, with Spike atop her. Beside of them the bear lied down, staring at the stars. His face was inches mere from hers, and when she saw her begin to close her eye, he knew that he wasn't dreaming. He could feel her warm breath against his lips, and it made him wish to his aunt, never to let the night end.

Testing the waters, he pushed his lips against her own, sliding his arms beneath her to grip the sand. Rarity simply put her hands around his back, pulling his body closer to her own, as she kissed back with a rushing passion that he had never felt before. Sure he had kissed other girls, just as Rarity had kissed other boys, but this felt right. Never in their young lives had a kiss ever felt this right.

As they pulled away, a small string of saliva was connecting them. Normally Rarity would say something about how uncouth it was for a gentle drake to be so disgusting, but with Spike, she could care less. Even if she wasn't drugged by the pure passion that had clouded her eyes after that kiss, she would not have cared. Her mind drew a blank on anything but the drake above her, as the years of suppressed emotions threatened to boil over. In as soft a voice as she could muster, she said, "I love you Spike."

"I love you too Rarity." No other words were spoken, their lips doing the talking. Neither one cared about the time, and neither one really cared what was going on around them. All that mattered, was each other. They were lost, and when they were together, they didn't want to be found. Spike began to get more passionate about his kiss, his forked tongue wiggling between her lips to brush against her teeth. Feeling this, she more than welcomed the appendage as they began to simply grew more deeper into their kiss.

From further down the beach Ryder and Rainbow Dash were walking along, hoping to spot the two friends before they had to go. As they walked, they could not help but steal glances at each other, always their gaze returning to their held hands, where they could see Rainbow Dash's engagement ring. "You have no idea how much I am glad that you said yes."

"I think it's about the same as how glad I am that you asked. If we were to wait another week, I would have proposed to you." They chuckled. "I love you Ryder, as much as this may sound corny, you take my breath away, always have since I first met you."

"Not like that stopped you from dating Soarin though." He sounded a little dejected as he spoke.

"Don't remind me. 'Oh I'm going to date Soarin, supposed to be a Wonderbolt when he graduates from Flight School'. Sheesh, I hated that guy when we broke up. But trust me, he has nothing on you. At least, I don't think that he can do that special trick you do." She whispered softly into his ear, making his face turn a deep shade of red. "I love it when you blush like that."

He spoke softly in her ear, in turn making her blush more than he was. "I love it when you blush too. But if you keep talking like that, I might have to break my promise about waiting until our wedding to claim you."

"Never said that you couldn't." This made Ryder stop dead in his tracks, looking back at the mare that was soon to be his wife with eyes as wide as the moon. "What, you were the one that said you wanted to wait." Now her joking fell to seriousness as she stepped closer to him, putting her arms around his neck. "I would be lying if I said that I wasn't scared. But I trust you, and I know that you would never hurt me. I know what the dragon code means when you mate. Sure there are other stallions out there that will catch my eyes, I would be lying if I said otherwise." Slowly, Ryder looked down towards the sand beneath them.

Raising his chin up with her finger, she smiled as she placed a soft kiss against his lips. "But none of them will ever capture my heart like you have done. None of them will ever be able to claim what is rightfully mine to give, and I chose to give it to you. In my heart, I know that there is no one better for me than you."

"Rainbow, we are young. I never want to leave you, but I am worried about others would say about us being so young and getting married."

"You once told me that nothing was going to stop you from loving me. I believed it then, just as I do now. I know you Ryder, and I know your heart as if it was my own." She rested a hand over his beating organ. "I promised to never let anything bad happen to it, and I meant it. Still do." They kissed once more, unaware of a newly formed couple coming up to them. When they broke, all they could see was each other.

"So, you guys ready to go play more games or what?" Both Ryder and Rainbow turned to look at the other couple, both smirking when they saw some of Rarity's lipstick on the drake's own lips. Their hands were together while their tails seemed to be inseparable. "What, do I have something on my face?"

Rarity just giggled as Rainbow nodded. "Guess Rarity was really trying to suck your face." Both mare and drake blushed while Spike used his free hand to wipe away the lipstick. "Let's play some more games, eh." They all nodded as they began to head back to the game booths.

* * *

Spike smiled as he walked alongside of his friend, nay, girlfriend Rarity. If even that was what they were now. Sure they had admitted that they loved each other, but they had yet to go on a date. Rarity seemed to know what Spike was thinking, for she said, "Just consider this our first date. I may not be really your girlfriend just yet, but I like to think that I am. Although, we have known each other for years. Call me whatever you like Spikey-Wikey." They shared a light laugh before Spike was led to yet another game, which he thought would likely have been rigged like the last three.

Rarity bounced up and down as she looked at the game, excited for some odd reason. When Spike took a closer look, he could not help but see why. The top prize was a complete beauty kit from one of the best brands in Equestria. Grinning, he kissed her cheek as they headed over. "Welcome one and all to the Connection Ring Toss. Step up, and try to see if you can score seven rings with your best buddy. Come one, come all."

Spike looked over the game with a quizzical eye. "Hello there young drake. I can see you brought your very special lady with you tonight." The drake could detect the distaste that the chocolate earth pony had for him. But money was money, so she was willing to suck it up and deal with him. "Why not try you hand at a game of Connection Ring Toss. Only two dollars for one round."

"What's the catch ma'am?"

"I see you fancy to hear the rules. Well the rules are quite simple. You and your partner will stand one in front of the other, one being blindfolded, with the other being the eyes. The eyes will have their hands tied behind of their partners back, and can only speak to them to tell them the general direction of which to throw. While the blindfolded will throw. Get a ring up to the first row of bottles is ten points. Twenty for the second row, and fifty for the back. You will get four rings to toss. To win our grand prize, you will need to score a perfect two hundred. Are you up for the challenge?"

Rarity smirked as she whispered to Spike, "We got this." The silvery-white mare handed over the two dollars while Spike took the first step, allowing Rarity to blindfold him while he used his hands to tie hers around his chest, close to his ribs. Silence encompassed them as Spike's acute hearing picked up the steady breathing of his best friend. Hearing it made him feel more than confident that they were going to win this 'non-rigged' game.

"Alright. Get ready. Remember, you only have sixty seconds to land all four rings." Silence. Then, "Go!" Grasping three rings in one hand and one in the other, Spike awaited Rarity's direction. Gripping his ribs, she used her forefinger to tap it thrice, meaning that he should aim for the third row, which was only three feet in front of them. Tossing the ring, he waited until he heard Rarity squeal with delight before he allowed himself to smile.

So they went, Rarity tapping his ribs to indicate how far each bottle was, giggling when he hit each one. Following the giggle was a usual kiss to the cheek, which made the drake blush, yet smile nonetheless. When there were no more rings left, the drake untied Rarity's hands, then undid his blindfold.

Rarity walked over toward the earth pony, smiling as she was given her beauty kit. As they began to walk away, Spike's hearing was able to pick up, "What a shame. That dragon brainwashed that sweet little girl into doing everything that he wants. What a shame. Guess there is no true justice in the world. Damn dragons, awful creatures each and everyone of them. Can't feel love, take over your mind. What he is doing is against the law. I mean, what pony in the right mind would ever fall in love with a dragon?"

Rarity could only manage to hear the last part of what the chocolate mare had said. Since they were still close enough to catch the glare of the mare, Rarity whispered something into the drakes ear. When he pulled back, his grin, if at all possible, grew wider than his face. With a giggle from Rarity, they leaned in to kiss, letting only a small amount of passion wash over them as they made out in front of every able body, who stopped for a moment to stare at the spectacle.

Although a few of the passing ponies seemed to accept what they were seeing, most did not seem to see it as right. It was wrong to them that the dragon was allowed into the park, let alone be with a mare. Dragon were supposed to be with dragons, not ponies. It was just wrong to think otherwise. And in the shadows of a nearby booth, a pair of golden yellow eyes watched the scene with a burning rage. "That should be my bitch." He muttered under his breath. His teeth ground together from the amount of anger that he was holding back. "Cloud Chaser." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yes Zunderlane. Vat do you vant?"

"Get Sunset Shimmer and Lightning Dust to help you, and get that big guy too, Storm Windsor. I want the four of you to meet me in ten minutes at the other end of the booths. We are going to give our two little love birds a surprise that they will never forget, and Rarity will finally be mine."

Spike and Rarity continued away from the chocolate mare feeling giddy at the mixed emotions that surrounded them. No pony really knew about the relationship between Spike's mother and father, so he was not surprised when ponies disproved of their love. It still left a bad taste in his mouth, but he could care less. He was with the mare that he loved, and no pony was going to take that away from him.

Passing by the final game booth and heading over towards the rides to meet up with the rest of their friends, they were so lost in their own world that neither one had the time to react when two mares ran out of the darkness and pinned them down. Rarity dropped her beauty kit in the sand while Spike dropped the teddy bear. Using only a small amount of rope, the two mares tied up their hands, then dragged them back into the darkness.

Spike could easily see, and Rarity, after having been with him for so long, had caught his sight as well, and could easily see what was awaiting them. Thunderlane stood tall and proud, a hand on his belt as he watched the two come closer. Beside of him stood Cloud Chaser and Storm Windsor, both grinning evilly at Rarity. She gulped, knowing full well what was about to happen.

Spike had never felt so powerless in his entire life. Here he was, about to watch the mare that he loved the most be raped right in front of his very eyes. Letting tears come to his eyes, he looked away. Thunderlane was not going to let Spike not watch this. He wanted to hurt the dragon for all that the dragons had done to his family. Storm sat down on Spike as he came to a stop. Using his big, burly hands, he managed to turn Spike's head over towards where Thunderlane was pinning Rarity against the booth's back wall.

Grinning evilly, the stallion said, "Your bitch is now my bitch Spike. How does it feel, to have everything you love taken away from you. You know what, you will never know the pain that I felt. You just watch the show and enjoy" He cackled as he began to run his hands down Rarity's back.

Rarity's expression was calm, collected, as if she was not fearing what was about to happen. In a small whisper that grew steadily louder the more that she talked, she said, "There is a reason that no pony has ever seen me naked. There is a reason that I have not been claimed by any pony. A dragon years ago already claimed my heart, and only he can claim my body!" With a growl, Rarity used her foot to kick at Thunderlane's knee, making the bone bend out in an awkward angle. The stallion's grip of the mare dropped as he did to the ground, gripping his broken bone.

Swiftly, she turned around so that she was facing both Sunset Shimmer and Cloud Chaser, while Lightning Dust moved around behind her. Lunging forward, Cloud Chaser went to swing at the mare, but was instead caught off-guard as Rarity landed a kick to the inside of his leg. Using his momentum against him, she turned the stallion around so that he went flying into Lightning Dust, both falling to the ground with a groan. Now Sunset Shimmer darted forward, knowing fully well what to expect from the silvery-white mare. Raising her own hands up to counter what Rarity was doing, she said, "I see that you have learned some new tricks."

"Well you boyfriend had a hand in that. He was the one who gave me a reason to learn martial arts." She quickly side stepped a blow from Sunset Shimmer, and instead used her leg and brought the mare over her body, landing hard on the ground and knocking the wind out of her. Turning around, Rarity saw that both Cloud Chaser and Lightning Dust were back on their feet, heading towards her with a fury that she had seen many times before.

Knowing that they were filled with nothing but pure rage, while she was calm, and collected, she knew that they were just acting without thinking. Taking her stance, she waited until Cloud Chaser was close. Dropping to the ground and spinning around, she tripped the stallion, and when he fell on his back, she placed kick to his ribs. The stallion groaned as he held his chest.

Lightning managed to grasp Rarity's foot and drag her a little ways before she was kicked in the head, making her stumble back. Standing up, Rarity looked around to see that only Sunset and Lightning were getting up. "Leave us alone." Rarity said threateningly.

To that Sunset and Lightning just laughed. "Or what? You going to seriously hurt us? Kill us? Look at you Rarity. It was one thing to be best friends with that filthy creature, but to actually love him too? You are a disgrace to pony kind, I bet Princess Celestia herself wouldn't even dare to look at you as she banished you or worse, killed you, and the dragon boy..." Their insults were interrupted by both Rarity and Spike laughing wildly, both knowing that everything that the two were saying was just simple nonsense.

"You really think that talking bad about me or Spike is going to change anything? I love Spike, and nothing you can say, nothing you can do will ever change that." She paused as she caught sight of Thunderlane trying to grasp her ankle. She kicked toward Thunderlane's face, who put his hands up to his nose as he heard the bone crack. "Princess Celestia would never banish me, not when I am the one that she favors out of all of her children." She smirked as she saw how angry Sunset was getting, while Lightning just shook her head. "After all, her son is in love with me."

Rarity went wide eyed as she looked back towards Spike, seeing that he had the same expression on his face. Lightning ceased her head shaking as she looked first at Rarity, then towards the drake. She wanted to laugh and call it a lie, but with the way that Rarity said that, is sounded more of a fact that just bad mouthing. Not completely believing it, she whispered something to Sunset, who then motioned to Storm. He nodded as he turned Spike over, preparing to lift his shirt up. Knowing what the stallion was doing, the drake released a torrent of flame, which bathed the stallion in a raging hot inferno, and caught the stallion's clothes on fire.

Rarity turned back to her own fight, watching the two girls circle her like sharks. "Well it was a nice little trick that you tried to play with words Rarity. But I am sorry to say that it won't work. Celestia had no children, and even if she did, there is no way that it would ever be her child. If it was, it would be dead." Neither Spike nor Rarity paid any heed to what the mare was saying, both already knowing that she was just spitting acid.

Closing her eyes, Rarity steadied her breath as she simply listened to the world around her. She could hear Spike's ragged breathing, she could hear Thunderlane groaning, and she could even hear the flames flickering on Storm's clothing. The sand shuffled around her in a circle, slowing getting closer and closer until they were well within arms reach. In the blink of an eye, Rarity jumped forward to land on Sunset's chest, using her feet to kick off of her and doing a flip before landing on Lightning's shoulders.

Sunset was on the ground again, and with her new position, Rarity could easily dispatch them. Taking a steady breath, she pushed Lightning forward with a hard kick to her spine, sending the mare toppling over the other. They both groaned while Rarity went over towards Spike. Using one of his claws, she managed to slice away the ropes like a knife through butter. With her nimble hands, she managed to untie the drake, watching as he ran out of the alley with her by his side.

Hand in hand, they made their way over towards their friends' agreed meeting spot. Not once did either of them look back towards the booth where the stallion that had caused them so much pain over the years rested along with his group.

As they ran, all Spike could think about was what Rarity had said when Thunderlane was about to rape her. What she had done after everything that she had said. He never knew that she had taken martial arts before, but he was glad that she did. It made him realize that there were still some things that he didn't know about her. In time though, he would know everything about her...

**A/N: Not by far my longest chapter. After rereading my previous works and my previous chapters I realized that I was putting in too much detail and not telling enough story. Hopefully I van get better at putting just the right amount in each chapter.**


	4. Confrontation

**A/N: End of Arc I**

_Confrontation_

_Bells rang in the mountain city hall of Canterlot, signaling a call for all of the population to come and witness a spectacle. Today many of the populace were very excited to attend a grand wedding of royalty. Some were upset about the endeavor and mumbled as they were shuffled into the multitude of ponies who gathered together in the courtyard of the newly rebuilt Canterlot Castle._

_ Birds sang beautiful heavenly songs in the air as they flew overhead, giving their own approval of the wedding below. Flying up above the balcony leading to the throne room were the four royal flags of the four Princess' of Equestria, with a hidden banner between Celestia's and Luna's. This one was covered with a white sheet, and was soon to be revealed after the wedding had concluded._

_ A low tune humming filled the air as Princess Luna strode up to the altar set up on the balcony. In her arms was a young dracony roughly the age of two. Speaking in a booming voice, that was filled with joy and giddiness to begin, she said, "I thank you my citizens of Equestria for coming out to witness the ceremonial union of my nephew and his chosen princess." Cheers went up in respect for the princess if not for the happy couple about to be wed. "It's a shame that my sister could not be here to witness this union." Silence spread out for a few moments as all of the ponies and dragons bowed their heads in respect._

_ "Without her sacrifice, this war would not have ended. We would not all be standing here in this grand capitol several months after it was rebuilt. For the memory of my sister, I now announce her son, and the true king of Equestria, Prince Spike Guâlhoran!"_

_ More cheers went up as the amethyst drake stepped forward to stand on the right side of his aunt. Taking a bow, he faced out over the crowd with a smile gracing his features. "Citizens of Equestria, ponies and dragons alike, it is with great pleasure that I have the honor to present to you my future queen, and hero of Equestria, Rarity Yugen!"_

_ Roaring cheers arose as Rarity delicately strode forward, garbed in a royal white wedding dress. With the hem dotted in magnificent sapphires, and the bottom collared in emeralds, it was a dress made for royalty, one of the most beautiful dresses ever made._

_ Together, the couple turned to look at each other. Spike could not keep a smile from his lips, while Rarity could not hide a blush as she continuously glanced down at her stomach. "Mares and Gentlecolts, Dragonesses and Drakes, I hereby present to you our saviors, Prince Spike and Lady Rarity."_

_ Clearing her throat, Princess Luna opened her palms towards the two lovers. "We have been brought here together by your love for each other. Evident not only by your actions, but by the simple deeds that you have performed. We are graced with your presence, and we are truly humbled to witness this union."_

_ Spike could not help but blush as he took Rarity's hands in his. "Is there any pony or dragon who wishes this union not to be? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Silence accompanied her words, broken only by a stray cough here or there.  
"As you wish." Luna lowered her head to look both lovers in the eyes, seeing their happiness and eagerly awaiting for her to say the magic words. "Spike __Gu__â__lhoran, do you take Rarity Yugen to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and to hold, to love forever more, to give your life should she require it, to bestow upon her the gift of child and to raise that child, and to allow her to tend to you in sickness or in health so long as you both shall live?"_

_ "I do."_

_ "And do you Rarity Yugen, take Spike Gu__â__lhoran to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and to hold, to love forever more, to give your life should he require it, to bare his children with honor and to raise them, and to allow him to tend to you in sickness or in health as long as you both shall live?"_

_ "I do."_

_ "If you will please present the rings." Spike never lost his smile as he slipped a small ring from his pocket, gently sliding it onto Rarity's third finger on her left hand. In turn Rarity slid a ring from Luna's hand onto Spike's third finger of his left hand. "By the power vested in me, both below and above the skies where Pegasi soar, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss..." Before Luna could finish both Spike and Rarity rushed forward, wrapping their arms around each other and bringing their lips together._

_ Luna only smiled as she watched the scene unfold before her. Past the two she could see her subjects starting to howl with cheers. Pulling away, Spike looked deep into Rarity's eyes, speaking the only words that needed to be said. "I love you my darling wife."_

_ Rarity's smile grew as she took in a sharp breath. "Spike? Did ya hear me?" Spike had to shake his head as he thought he heard wrong. It sounded like Applejack had just spoken to him, but for some odd reason, it came from Rarity's mouth._

_ "Applejack?"_

_ "Spike. Wake up Spike."_

* * *

Spike groaned as he opened his eyes, seeing the vast open ocean blue sky high above him. A few clouds waltzed by in lazy strides as he stared at them. To the left he could feel the warming rays of his mother's sun. "Spike, are ya alright there sugar cube?"

The drake lowered his head to see that he was sitting on a small incline in the hillside that made the border for the North end of the soccer field. Letting his gaze sweep over the open field, he could see that Rainbow Dash was practicing her newer more tricky kicks, while Rain was busy trying to keep her balls from going past him and into the net. Shining Armor was busy walking around making small marks on his clipboard. A few other ponies were out practicing their various roles on the team.

Walking over towards him was Applejack, with a look of worry present on her features. "Are ya alright there? Ya haven't moved an inch since practice started?"

"What? Oh, hehe, ya." Rubbing the back of his head, he sighed as he looked back up at the sky. "Say Applejack, are you in love?" As he spoke, he could not help but think about what he had seen. _Was it just a dream, or was it a vision? Father said that I was always more in tune with the future than anything else._

Applejack could not help but blush as she looked out over the field, sitting down next to Spike. "Ya could say that. There is a fella ah find kinda catches my fancy. Why do ya ask?"

"Well its just that, I have loved Rarity for a long time. Almost since we first met actually. And now that she is actually giving me a chance, I don't want to mess anything up, I want this to work out."

"Ah know how ya feel sugar cube. Ah hate to see anythin' happen to my relationship with Rain." She covered her mouth when she realized that she had let his name slip from her lips. Spike seemed to pay no mind as he looked over towards the bleachers, where he saw Rarity watching the field, sometimes glancing at him. "Ah've never seen her this happy with any pony before Spike. Ya must be her luckiest catch yet. Just be yourself though. Don't try ta do anythin' fancy alright?" He nodded. "Let's get back to practice."

Spike silently agreed as he followed Applejack down to the center of the field, where the rest of the team was starting to gather with Shining Armor in the center. After a brief pep talk about their upcoming game, he dismissed them to run a few laps around the field.

As the team ran, passing by the bleachers, Rarity could not help but admire how much Spike had healed in the last few weeks. Even after his scuffle with Thunderlane at the beginning of the month, he was bound determined to not let the bully get to him. Awing at his impressive bravery, she could not help but feel her heart flutter when she remembered that he was her boyfriend.

"His love for you is eternal you know. It knows no bounds." Rarity almost jumped when she looked to her side, only to see someone that Spike had described to her on numerous occasions. "You don't seem so surprised to see me Rarity."

"Spike always told me that when he needed your guidance you would visit him. Sometimes when you wanted to pass some wisdom on to him you would seek him out anywhere. Guess I need a little of both right now."

"What seems to be the matter young Rarity? You have the drake or in this case, boyfriend that you have always wanted. What more could you want? Unless, you fear something." He smirked as he saw her raise her eyes to seek out the drake that had captured her heart. "You fear losing him don't you?" When she nodded, he placed a wing around her back. "You could never hurt him unless you were not to love him. That I know is never going to happen. The bond you share with him is unbreakable."

When he sighed, Rarity asked, "Spike once told me that you and Princess Celestia were great friends, but not for long. Instead you chose to dive head first into the relationship. Why did you do it?"

"Ah, that story." He chuckled as he looked up towards the sun, "I was a young fool who had finally found somewhere I felt like I belonged. With his mother, it was incredible. Those hundred years we were together, were worth every second. I would never trade them for anything." Again he sighed, although this sounded more heavy.

"Why are you really here?"

Again the drake sighed as he looked back towards Rarity with a slight hint of worry. "What do you know about magic Rarity, or for that matter, dragons?"

"Well I know that Spikey was taught magic a little over two years ago, as far as dragons, all I know is what Spike has told me, which is very little."

"Spike was told by his mother about magic years ago. Recently he has been able to tap into that flow, but there is something, more to him. His magic is stronger than even my own, which is a feat that is nigh on impossible." Silence fell between the two, broken only by the heavy panting of the soccer team as they lapped by.

"Spike is powerful, but he doesn't want it. All he wants is to be with me. Being able to use magic myself, I have felt the power that he has, and he knows it. In his heart though, he can't accept what fate has bestowed upon him. If he could, he would give it to me, or you, or any pony else."

"Yes, he would. Spike has a noble, valiant heart. He would lay down his life if it meant that he could save any pony or dragon, especially if it were you." Now the drake turned to look back at his son, while she did the same. "Listen to me when I say that to be loved by my son is no easy thing. As a dragon, we like to claim what is ours in a different way than ponies do."

Rarity smiled as she looked back towards Spike for a brief second. "Mates. Dragons choose a single female to mate with, and when they do, they are bonded for life. They perform many different rituals to become mates, one is the 'Blodren Tyuek' or the 'blood bond', which is what Spike told me about."

"The Blodren Tyuek is not to be taken lightly my dear. Out of the three total ways of mating rituals known to dragons, that one is the most intimate and the most meaningful. When two dragons perform the Blodren Tyuek, they are in essence giving up their complete freedom to gain another form. There is a certain perk that comes with being a female claimed this way." A sly grin graced his features.

Rarity went wide eyed when she heard what the drake had said. Lust for more knowledge was at the forefront of her mind and the drake could see it. He knew exactly what she wanted to hear, and he knew exactly what she was going to do when she heard it. Sadly however, he could not hold back a heavy sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Rarity, I know what you are thinking. Before you go making any decisions, let me finish what it is that I have to say." When Rarity slowly nodded for him to continue, he smiled. "When you are claimed, no pony or dragon will ever mess with you. Sure when you perform the other two rituals your are covered in your mates scent, but not like this. The scent of your male is so heavy that you could almost gag on it. You will love the scent however, and you will only ever smell his scent, never another males."

"So I can't smell any other stallions?"

The old drake stifled a laugh. "No Rarity, let me reword that. You will only ever smell your males, musk. If say a stallion is lusting after you, or even a drake, they release a sort of musk that females can smell. You, if you were claimed in any way, would never be able to smell that musk unless it was from your mate. The same thing goes for the male. Your scent is the only that he could ever smell."

Rarity nodded her head slightly to show her understanding. "It seems like there is more to his ritual than just that one perk."

"You are right Rarity. When mated through the Blodren Tyuek, your male will kill any dragon that even remotely thinks about raping you. My son would never do that unless there was no other choice however. Many of the dragons will know that you are claimed by the scent of your male, but the ponies require another form of proof." Silently, the old drake slid down his shirt a little to reveal the right side of his neck, where two fang marks could easily be seen.

"Where did you get t-those?" Her voice was slightly shaky as she thought about the pain that he must have went through when he was bitten.

"These were made by his mother. During the Blodren Tyuek, I gave her fangs so that she could mark me like I did her."

"D-Did it hurt?"

"Rarity, for a dragon, it is absolute bliss. It is the most amazing feeling to be claimed by the one that you love. I would do it again in a heartbeat if I could."

"You would?"

"Yes I would." He sighed again as he looked back towards his son. "When you are bonded, you feel, different. You will know what I mean when and if you chose to go through with this."

"I understand."

"We are going to have to cut this short I'm afraid. There is something that I must attend to elsewhere." As he rose to leave, the drake took one last look at his son before turning his gaze to the silvery-white mare, "Remember one thing about the Blodren Tyuek, only ever do it if you truly wish to spend the rest of you life with him."

"Wait." When the drake halted, she quickly said, "Is it worth it?"

"Only if you truly love him." Without another glance the old drake vanished into the air as if he had never been there.

With a smile gracing her wonderful features, the silvery-white mare sat watching Spike as the team made their final lap.

Behind the mare, sitting higher up in the bleachers, was a cloaked figure that stared out over the field with an evil grin. In a deep, low, raspy voice it said, "He is here master. He has recovered." Saying nothing more, the cloaked figure dissipated into shadow before slithering away, leaving only a cold chill in the air from its departure.

* * *

Spike walked out of the locker room feeling refreshed and sporting a smile at the thought of spending time with his girlfriend Rarity. Just before practice she had asked that he swing by her Boutique to help her with some homework, among wanting to have help with catching up on her orders and spending time with him.

The amethyst drake took in a deep breath of air as he emerged out onto the playing field from the field house. Looking around, he took a moment to bask in the cool feeling of the air as it passed over his scales, softly caressing them as if to tell them that he was going to have a fun time with Rarity. Grinning like a little school filly, he darted across the field at record speed, making for the hill that shielded the parking lot from view.

At the top, he could not hold back a sigh of content as he saw Rarity and Twilight walking together and discussing something about her newest fashion line, while further away he could see Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Ryder, and Rain all sitting in the back of the farmer's truck, laughing about something that only they could hear. Feeling the wind pushing him forward slightly, he accepted the invitation as he spread his massive silky wings, letting the air brush against the sensitive membrane.

Feeling exhilarated, and eager to hold Rarity in his arms once more, he jumped up, letting the wind carry him over to her. Flying low, he stuck out his arms as he neared her, knowing that she was going to surprised when she felt him. With a sly smirk across his lips, he grasped her waist with his hands as he lifted her into the air with him, starting to soar higher.

Rarity shrieked when she felt a pair of hands grasp her waist, but when she caught sight of the amethyst purple wings, and those sparkling emerald eyes, she could not help but nuzzle his cheek with hers. Knowing that she was safe, Spike went even higher, holding her close to his body. Up they went until the parking lot below looked like an ant hill in the middle of a field of houses. Turning her around so that she could hug close to his body, with his wings steadily flapping, he placed a kiss on her cheek.

The silvery-white mare giggled before she returned the gesture. Looking into his eyes, she could not help but feel completely safe with him. Spike's smirk never left as he pulled Rarity even closer, almost squeezing her body against his.

Closing his eyes, he stopped flapping his wings, and instead clung them around Rarity, shielding her from view of the world. Together they began to fall back towards the ground, with Rarity screaming in delight while Spike just laughed. As they fell he could not help but roll thrice, doing a triple barrel roll, followed by them spinning towards the ground like a screw, before he made them do a triple back flip.

As the ground grew near, the amethyst drake once more spread out his wings as he leveled out, still being a fair distance from the ground. Slowly, he began his descent, letting his wings remain straight as he ever so slowly began to circle the outer edge of the parking lot. Rarity, loving the feeling of flight, thanked Celestia that Spike was not in any hurry to reach the ground. "Spike, I have been wanting to talk to you."

"Hmm. What about sweetie?"

"About us."

He audibly gulped before a light shiver rocked his body. "W-What about u-us?"

She giggled at how worried he was about their relationship. As his father's words from earlier rang in her mind, she could not help but feel the same way. "Oh its nothing bad. Just wanted to know if we could do stuff like this more often. You know, flying..." As she spoke her tail began to rub the underside of his own, her arms closing tighter together. "Holding tails, kissing..." He shuddered when her breath was against the nape of his collarbone. A shiver went down his spine when she placed a kiss against it.

"Ya, I-I s-suppose that we c-could do t-that a l-little m-m-more." He chuckled nervously, silently thanking his mother that it was not something else. "D-Do you want m-me to ride home with y-you or do I need to fly over?"

"Hmm." She hummed into his neck as she laid her head against his. "Twilight is coming over to help with my homework. I think that she is going to stay over to help us with my dresses as well. After she leaves however, it is just going to be you, me, a couch, and a good movie." She giggled as he started to rub her tail back. "Sound good to you honey?"

"Sure sweetie." His smirk turned into a genuine smile as he drew closer to the ground, alighting himself on the tailgate of Applejack's truck. "Hey guys, what's up?"

They all shared a laugh while Rarity slipped reluctantly free from his grasp, beginning to walk away as he folded his wings flat against his back. "See you later honey." She blew him a kiss before striding back over to her car, where Twilight was already waiting.

"Geez Spike. One would think that you too have been together for years, like you were married or something."

"Shut up Rain. Your just jealous that I am with Rarity and that you are not with Applejack." Both Applejack and Rain started to blush, neither one able to say anything as they looked away from each other. "My point exactly."

"Shut up Spike." It was Ryder who spoke this time, looking away from his fiance who was trying hard not to laugh. "Really smooth man, just what do you think you are trying to pull?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really. Then what was that crack about..." They all grew quiet as both Ryder and Spike thought that they had heard a scream.

"Spike! Spike help!" Spike jumped out from the bed of the truck to look over towards Rarity's car, where he saw Thunderlane, Lightning Dust, Sunset Shimmer, Storm Windsor, and Cloud Chaser all gathered around both the silvery-white and lavender colored mares. Rarity had her feet tied to her hands behind her back. Storm Windsor easily lifted her onto his shoulder after a gag was slipped over her mouth. Twilight, who had tears streaming down her face, was also tied up with a gag, hefted over Cloud Chaser's shoulder.

"Quickly, let's get out of here. I want that bitch to scream out loud when I take her. To have his sister too, talk about a bonus. You can have her Cloud, just make sure that you have some 'fun' with her before you get to the main event."

"Da. She vill know ze meaning of suffering." Together the five laughed as they took off back towards the school. Unaware of the amethyst drake who was watching them.

"Spike, you have to get them! Now!" Spike did not hear what his brother said, instead he looked off into the sky, debating inside. _I can't fight Thunderlane. I would kill him. But he could kill Rarity too. He is going to take her innocence away, something that she was saving for me!_

Spike closed his eyes as he roared loudly, challenging what ever gods there were to try and keep him from killing Thunderlane. Flames erupted in a large torrent, rising up towards the sky, almost touching the clouds. Cutting his flame off, he let out a deep, bellowing voice in a roar, "THUNDERLANE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Ryder watched in absolute horror as his brother continued to roar as he raced after the group. Inside he knew that his brother was going to do something that he was going to regret. Deep down he wanted to stop his brother, but something in his heart told him to stay out of the way. Applejack however had no reservations as she began to chase after the drake, hoping to stop him before he did anything too bad.

Rain soon gave chase, leaving only Rainbow Dash and Ryder. "Should we try and help?"

"No. It will do more harm than good. Nothing is going to stop Spike now, not until she is safe. Father always told us to never get this attached, but I fear that it's too late for the both of us. If they had taken you, I would be doing the same thing that he is doing now. I just hope that he doesn't hurt anybody too bad."

* * *

Spike crashed through the door into the gymnasium with a loud thud, sending one door flying into the bleachers while the other was sent flying across the room, landing just behind the group of five. Cloud Chaser looked like he was about to turn tail and flee, Storm Windsor gulped audibly, while both girls had to hold back their shivers. Thunderlane simply smiled evilly as he held Rarity by the throat, his hand dangerously close to the hem of her pants. "Don't you dare touch her." Little wisps of flame curled out the side of his mouth as he snarled at the pegasus, never looking away from him or Rarity. "Let. Her. Go."

"No, this bitch is rightfully mine and you know it. If you want her so bad, fight me. Here and now, fight me. If you win, I promise to leave you alone, but if I win, then I get to screw her eight ways to Tuesday."

"If I win, you will be dead. Let her go, or I will kill you. I promise." His snarl grew more threatening as Thunderlane just clenched his hand tighter around Rarity's throat. "Fine, you want to fight." He slammed his fists into the ground, sending the five to the ground, making Thunderlane release his grip of Rarity. "Let's fight."

Thunderlane grinned as he pulled his shirt off, leaving him only in his black track pants and running shoes. Spike opted to take a more natural approach. Ripping his shirt off to reveal his scars from years previous as well as recent, along with showing off his slightly tone body, he opted to slip out of his shoes, letting his paws feel the cool wood beneath him. Taking a calming breath, he cleared his mind and thought of Rarity, of his love for her, and her love for him. "Ready?"

Thunderlane spat at Rarity, hitting her tail and leg as he said, "Ready." Neither the drake nor stallion moved, both of them still standing in their fighting stances. Spike with his eyes closed and Thunderlane with his eyes pouring out hatred towards the drake. The other four of his group were standing over by the bleachers with their two captives, some of them nursing a bleeding elbow or sore bone from the impact with the floor. On the other side of the gym was Ryder, Applejack, Rain and Rainbow Dash, all watching just like the other six were.

The stallion rushed towards the drake, not even thinking about what he was doing. Raising a fist up, he prepared to strike the drake in the left. Just before he could make contact the drake grasped his wrist, thrust his arm behind him, dropped him to his knees with a swift kick, then sent him onto his stomach with another kick to his back. Spitting towards the drake, the stallion rose to his feat as he looked over towards Rarity.

An idea popped into his head as he motioned towards Lightning Dust. She nodded as she kicked the mare in the back, making her groan. Still Spike just kept his eyes closed, never even facing the stallion. "Hmm. Seems like some dragon hasn't been whipped yet. Care to up the wager?"

"No." He spoke so fast and so low that Thunderlane thought he was hearing things. Rising to his feet, he went to grasp the dragon by the throat, but found his arms pushed out instead and was sent sliding back a few feet. "Is that all you have Thunderlane."

The stallion growled as he said, "Not even close." Yelling, he charged at the drake again, sending a flurry of punches towards the drake. Each one was blocked, but he could easily block every punch thrown his way too. Using his tail, the stallion tried to swipe at the dragons feet. It failed as the drake easily jumped over the tail, grabbing it with his own and pulling the stallion onto his back. His breath escaped him as he struck the floor.

Getting back up once more, he went to throw a kick at the drake's head, but he just dipped his head back, then reached up and grasped his leg. Throwing it back to the floor, he threw a punch into the stallions face, a sickening crunch heard as blood started to flow from his nose, followed by another punch that made blood start to flow from his mouth. Spitting at the dragon, he grinned when it landed on his precious amethyst scales, staining them a crimson red.

Spike still stayed as still as a statue save for his breathing, not once having opened his eyes. "Are you done yet Thunderlane?" His voice still had its malice, and the stallion could tell that the dragon was really trying to hold back his anger and furry.

"No, and since this is an unfair fight, I am going to bring in Cloud Chaser and Storm Windsor." Ryder and Rain both began to walk forward to aid Spike, when the drake held up a hand and waved the back. "Oh this is going to be fun."

Storm Windsor walked behind Spike to grab his hands, holding them behind his back while Cloud Chaser and Thunderlane rushed at him, yelling loudly. Just before the two could strike him the dragon jumped up to kick both in the mouth, a crunch echoing in the gym as he knew a few teeth were knocked loose. Using his momentum to his advantage, the drake was able to land on the bigger stallions shoulders, making the grip on his arms lesson. Throwing a kick to the stallion's neck, he jumped backwards and away from the three as the giant stallion began to fall over.

Cloud Chaser rolled out of the way so that Storm could catch himself on his hands. Rising to his feet with a swift arch of his back, he followed Thunderlane over towards Spike while Storm was rising to his own feet.

Spike finally opened his eyes, only to see Rarity, fear for his safety prominent in her mind. He mouthed, 'I love you' before closing his eyes once again. A small smile forming on his lips.

Rarity watched with both worry and amazement as her boyfriend dodged almost every punch or kick that was thrown his way. He managed to land a few blows here and there during the fray of fighting, but mostly he was on the defensive. No matter what the three did, they could not manage to land a single blow on the drake. The more that they came after him, the more that it looked like he was a spec of dust in the wind.

As time wore on, the three began to falter as fatigue overtook them, sweating profusely as they began to pant heavily. Spike simply shrugged as he wiped some sweat from his brow, not even beginning to pant. "Sounds like you are getting tired. You okay Dunderlane?"

Thunderlane growled as he pulled a knife out from his back pocket, howling as he came at Spike. In his haste, the drake did not even think as he grasped the stallion's wrist, twisted the knife out of his hand, then kicked it over towards the bleachers. What happened next, left every pony present in a daze. The knife flew through the air until it embedded itself into Lightning Dust's throat, making her gag as she put her hands up to her bleeding throat.

Crimson blood began to pour out onto the floor, coating the wooden glossy surface in a deep scarlet red. Almost immediately Thunderlane dove to the floor to help the light turquoise mare as she slowly bled to death. When Spike heard only the sounds of sobbing, he opened his eyes to see that Lightning was on the floor, her blood soaking into the wood. His breath came in heavy gasps as realization struck him, especially when he saw the knife in her throat. _I killed her._

Spike quickly ran over to where Rarity and Twilight were, using his claw to slice away their ropes. When they were free, both mares ran over to where the rest of the group were, leaving behind the bullies and Spike in the gym. Said drake could only look at the now lifeless form of the mare before he made a mad dash for the gym doors, taking to the sky as soon as he was outside.

Wind whipped at his face as he flew over his home town, tears falling from his eyes. Below, the little lights from homes and the streets looked like thousands of fireflies scattered about wildly. Wiping the tears from his yes proved to be fruitless as more just kept coming. _I killed her. It could have been Rarity if it was only a few inches to the left. I killed her._ Over and over he kept repeating the words until he managed to land in the back alley of the Boutique.

He slowly strode to the front of the Boutique, where he watched his sister and girlfriend shakily walk inside. His heart felt heavy as he watched her shake, knowing that she was thinking the same guilty thought he was, _Thank Celestia it was not her._ Taking a steady breath to calm his nervous, he walked around to knock on the door, gulping when there was a pause before Rarity answered. She was still shaking as she spoke, her voice tainted with fear, "H-Hey S-Spikey-W-Wikey. S-S-So uh..."

Rarity could not stop shivering when she felt Spike wrap his arms around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. His wings encased them so that he could talk to her without fear of his sister hearing him. "I am so sorry Rarity." His tears were pouring down now as he buried his head into her neck. "I am so sorry. I could have killed you. But I killed her instead. I-I didn't mean t-t-to. I s-s-swear."

"Spike." Rarity cooed softly as she began to rub the back of his head, her body shaking less the more that she held him close. "I was scared that you had forgotten about me, that you were trying to kill me. I know that you would never forget me, never stop loving me. Spike, I am scared. For you more than myself. I don't want them to take you away from me."

"I know sweetie. I know. I don't want to leave you either. I'll talk to mom in the morning."

"That would be best." Neither was aware of Twilight in the room, who knew that the two needed to be left alone. Excusing herself, she went upstairs and into Sweetie Belle's room, who was busy away on her field trip with her girlfriend.

When the couple broke apart, they looked deep into each others eyes, seeing nothing but love for the other, and the fear of separation. Without missing a beat, they brought their lips together, their passion taking over as their tail began to coil together. Fitting his hands beneath her legs, Spike scoops Rarity up in his arms as he takes her up to her room, almost as if she were his wife. Step by step she could hear his heart starting to beat faster and faster as he realized that this would be the first time that he was alone with her since they got together that night on the beach.

Kicking open the door to the room gently, he waltzed in before using their coiled together tails to shut the door behind him. Laying her down on the bed, he was giddy as she began to slip out of her clothes, leaving on only her undergarments. She motioned for him to do the same. He did not blink or move as he just stared at Rarity as though she had asked him to kill her. She giggled as she slid over to him and slid his shirt over his head, sliding down his pants soon after.

Only garbed in their undergarments, the mare pulled the drake down so that he was lying beside her. A smile graced her features as she pulled his arms over her, resting his hands on her stomach as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his legs around her. Rarity rested her head just below his, humming in content as he began to place small kisses on her neck. "I love you Rarity Yugen."

"I love you Spike Guâlhoran." Together, they closed their eyes as they let sleep overtake them, both still seeing Lightning eyes as she bled to death on the floor of the gymnasium. But as they took comfort in knowing that they were with the one that they loved, they both allowed a smile to grace their lips.

Rarity's last thought that night before sleep could whisk her away with dreams of the drake was of how he was her guardian angel._ Ponies are wrong. Spike is not just a dragon, but is my dragon, and my guardian angel..._


	5. Return of a Friend

_Return of a Friend_

_ Mist clung low to the ground as the amethyst purple drake waded through the small river. Muck from the shores drifted over towards him, latching onto his exposed chest. Beneath the water he could feel the fish that populated the river swimming past his legs and occasionally brushing by them as if he wasn't even there._

_ Singing from some unknown source drifted in the air. Such sweet melodies could be heard as the singing rose and fell with the wind, with the current in the river. Overhead he could catch the faint glow of stars from the moonlight night. For a brief glimpse, he was able to see all of the stars before they were clouded over by the thickness of the mist._

_ "Spike..." The amethyst drake froze when his name being whispered was cradled in his ears. Opening his mouth, he went to shout back, but couldn't. His jaw was agape, but no sound came out. "Spike..." Again the drake jerked his head around, trying in vein to see where it was that the voice was coming from. "Stop thinking with your mind young Spike... Listen to your heart..."_

_ Spike kept thrashing his head back and forth trying to find the source of the voice. It sounded familiar, too familiar, yet he was unable to put a name to it. "Spike..." A deeper masculine voice called out his name, but it sounded more like the voice was directly behind him. Whirling around, he was stunned to see his father, standing in the river with him. The muck began to latch onto the older drake's golden robes, but he paid it no mind. "Spike."_

_ Since he was unable to speak, Spike simply bowed to his father, making sure not to dip his head into the murky water. "That is not needed son. A simple nod or hug would suffice." Spike did as his father asked, bringing him in for a hug. Just before their arms could touch however the older drake passed right through his son. "Seems you didn't listen." He chuckled. "Don't think, listen, feel. Only you can clear this mist around us, only you can hug me, but you must feel it, hear it, in here." The older drake tapped his breast, right over his heart._

_ Spike only nodded as he closed his eyes and tried to do as his father asked. For a few minutes he stood still. When his eyes opened, he was frustrated to find that the mist was still swirling around them, and that his father was still passing through him. "Take a deep breath, and try again." As the amethyst drake closed his eyes, his father said, "The first step is to clear your mind. Find someone that you truly love, and focus solely on them. Nothing else but them, just what they look like, what their scent is, how they act, their laughter, their heartbeat, just focus, and listen to what your heart says about them. Listen Spike..."_

_ The mist that swirled around them began to lift off towards the sky, leaving behind in its wake the tree line that surrounded the river. A soft elegant turquoise glow was given off from the trees, while the grass glowed a faint glimmer of orange and the water glowed from the moss that lined the bottom of the river, a beautiful light sky blue. The leaves of the trees glowed a soft amber color, giving the area a warm, inviting feeling of safety, and home. "Rarity." Slowly, Spike opened his eyes to gaze upon the forest around him, laughing when he saw the light show that surrounded him. "This is beautiful."_

_ The drake raised a hand to his lips. He could talk again. "Yes Spike, this forest is beautiful. Welcome to Xŷlan, the forest of light. This is where I live, along with a mutual friend that we seem to share."_

_ From the corner of his eye, the younger drake caught the faint glitter of white glowing scales. Turning to look, he was surprised to see the most beautiful dragoness that he ever laid eyes on. Pure crystal white scales that seemed to hum with life in each one. Twin stripes of silver ran down her back, one on either side. Her snow white eyes stared back into his emerald green ones, and he could see how young she was, yet how much wisdom she held. She was garbed in a pair of silk shorts that fell down to halfway above her knees, and a simple cloth wrapped around her breast._

_ Spike could feel his heart starting to beat faster as she grew closer, but somewhere in his heart, he felt it begin to ache. It began to call out for Rarity, and for once, he listened. As he began to think about the mare whose hands held his heart, he began to berate himself for ever thinking anything about the dragoness striding over to them. Releasing the breath that he was unknowingly holding, he opened his eyes to look at the dragoness. He could not deny that she was beautiful, the most beautiful dragoness that he had even seen, but to him, Rarity was the most beautiful creature to have ever caught his eyes._

_ "Young Spike. A pleasure to meet you once more." Her voice was soft, loving, and made his mind began to wonder just how much better she would be than Rarity. Again he had to berate himself for thinking such thoughts. He watched as she climbed into the river with the two drakes. "You don't remember me Spike, but my name is Glitter, Glitter Summerwinds."_

_ Memories from when he was in the hospital flashed back to him. She was in his dreams then, when he had talked with his father, when he had seen the statue of himself and Rarity. He remembered seeing her dressed up as one of the nurses to come check up on him while Rarity was in the shower one day, of how she had cast a spell on him to make him forget everything about her, until now. "I remember you. You were there when I was in the hospital."_

_ "Yes, I was there. Both in your mind and in the room. I was there when you announced your love for Rarity on that beach, I was also there when Rarity defeated Thunderlane. Even when you killed Lightning Dust, I was there." She giggled. Upon seeing the drake's eyes go wide however, she whistled towards the tree line. Stepping out, was his mother, dressed up in the flowing white dress that she always wore for the Summer Sun celebration. "That we must discuss first, with the ruler of Equestria." Turning to look at the mare, the dragoness bowed low, letting her lips graze the cool water of the crystal clear river, "Lady Celestia."_

_ Spike just stood still as she too waded into the river, a soft glow radiating off of her majestic form. "Spike, my son. Ryder called me after you left. He told me what he had seen, but said that you and Rarity would tell me the whole story."_

_ "Yes mom. I... We will."_

_ "Good." She looked towards the elder drake with a graceful smile, "Can you bring Rarity here too?" The elder drake nodded back with a sly grin. His eyes glowed a brilliant white as he searched out for Rarity's mind._

* * *

"Spike? Spike?" Rarity continued to shake the drake, tears falling from her eyes. She could see that she was still alive, evident by the rising and falling of his chest. For two hours she had been trying to wake him up. During the first hour she had heard several police cars pass by the Boutique, but none of them stopped.

"Spike. Please get up. Please..." She began to openly sob more as she continued to try and awake her lover. "Please..." A hiccup escaped her. "Spike!" Moisture clung to the sheets beneath him as she laid down over him, seemingly as though she was trying to protect him from the outside world. When she rose to her feet, she could not look anywhere but at the drake. Years of neglect, of pain, of suffering, of fighting, they were all meaningless. She knew Spike, and she knew that he was alive, but she was afraid that he was lost.

Crawling back into the bed, she buried her head into his chest. "Please Spike, I love you. I love you so much." Sobbing, she slipped out of her undergarments to lie naked next to her dragon. "Claim me if you wish. Just please don't leave me. I can't live without you. If you go, then take me with you. A life without you in it is a life that I don't want to live."

She pulled the sheets closer, wrapping them together as she continued to cry into his chest. "Take me with you..." Closing her eyes, she wrapped his arms around her. Feeling loved, wanted, needed, that was all she had ever asked for. When she finally found somepony who could return the love that she was giving out, could make her feel wanted, needed, and above all else, like she mattered to him, she was afraid of losing him.

* * *

_ The elder drake's eyes returned to their normal golden shade. A few tears escaped his eyes as he said, "She's coming. But I suggest that we all um, look away when she comes in. It is her first time coming here, so she will need a bit of help from her lover." Spike's face went a bright shade of red while both Celestia and Glitter giggled. "Spike, son." The amethyst drake turned to see his father smiling at him. "She loves you very much. You two are very lucky to have each other Spike. Never forget that, and don't mess it up. Your love is strong, your bond is strong, but that does not mean that everything will be alright."_

_ "I know father. Fights between us are bound to happen, just as they did when we were just friends. But through those fights, we will be stronger. I don't care if she acts like I am the worst dragon in the world, even the most greediest, I could never leave her. She is my world, she is the only reason that I keep fighting, without her, I'm nothing..."_

_ All four smiled, none aside from Glitter aware of the two sapphire eyes that was staring at them. "S-S-Spike-e..."_

_ Never blinking, the amethyst drake allowed his gaze to fall to the silvery-white mare, who was hiding behind one of the turquoise glowing trees. Nodding to his father, mother, and Glitter, they all nodded back before turning around to face away from the drake and his mare. He motioned for her to come out, which she did so, hesitantly. _

_ With each step that she took she was afraid that the three would turn around to look at her. That they would judge her for being in the nude. Not that she was afraid of them seeing her, even though she wanted only Spike to see her this way, she was more afraid of them saying something about it. _

_ Unbeknownst to her, but the three were trying to stifle their laughter as the mare made her way into the cool water. A gasp escaped her as she felt the water engulf her whole being, the crystal liquid feeling cool, soothing, and strangely, comforting. It felt as though Spike was holding her close, and refusing to ever let her go._

_ Wading steadily through the water, she soon found herself wrapped up in the warm, loving arms of her dragon, and could not be happier. "Well, I thought that you wanted to get married before we went this far." He chuckled as she playfully swatted at his arm. "Love you Rarity."_

_ "Love you too Spike." They shared a kiss._

_ "Rarity, I need you to concentrate. You need to imagine yourself in clothes, any kind that you want. But do so quickly, mom wants to talk to us about what happened last night." She nodded, a single tear falling from her eye into the river below. Neither one was aware of the sparkling light that emanated from the tear. The elder drake was, and it made him catch his breath for a brief moment. Glitter heard his sharp intake of breath, and when she concentrated, she did the same._

_ After Rarity was clothed in flowing silver robes made of the finest silk in Equestria, she leaned back against her dragon while his arms went around her stomach, playfully rubbing his fingers against the soft flesh, to which Rarity smiled. "Okay. You can turn around now."_

_ The two dragons turned to look at the young couple, each one seemingly knowing something about the dropped tear, but afraid to say anything. With a lingering sigh, Celestia turned to face her son, a smile touching the corners of her lips as she watched the young couple. "Just like us." She muttered. "Tell me Spike, what did happen last night?"_

_ "It was Thunderlane again."_

_ "Again?"_

_ Spike mentally face-palmed, suddenly remembering that he had only ever talked about Thunderlane with his father, never once with his mother. "Yes mom. For years a bully stallion by the name of Thunderlane has been making my life, and by extension, her life, a living hell." Celestia noticed that Spike pulled Rarity closer, as if he was shielding her from something, or someone. "That bastard has tried countless times to rape Rarity. It was him that put me in the hospital weeks ago. He almost killed me last night mom. What happened, was an accident."_

_ "I need you to tell me exactly what happened..."_

* * *

_ After what seemed like two hours of retelling what had happened the night before, and the countless times that he had tried to rape Rarity over the years, Spike was finally silenced by Rarity crying into his chest as the memories of torment came washing over them both like a tidal flood. Her tears made his own fall, making him wrap his wings around her in comfort. Spike's father placed his own wings around them in comfort._

_ Glitter watched on in envy of what Spike had. A lover, somepony to come home to at the end of the day. Though she was always told that she would never be allowed to love, Glitter still wanted to feel what it was like, even if only for a moment in eternal bliss._

_ Princess Celestia sat on the edge of the river's embankment, processing what her son had said along with analyzing Equestrian law. By all rights her son was innocent, but would the courts rule in his favor though. With Ryder and Rainbow Dash being the only testament as to what really happened verses more eye witness claiming that Spike was a monster, it was not in his favor. The courts themselves hated dragons just as much as any pony. Even if she were to claim Spike as her son, it would only cause problems for her rule, and for his eventual rule._

_ "There must be a way to fight in his favor without looking like I am..." Celestia was too lost in thought to notice when Glitter had taken a seat beside of her. Being as silent as a black cat in the bitter darkness of night, the crystal dragoness nudged the princess in the side. "Huh?"_

_ "Anything I can do to help Princess?"_

_ "Not unless you are a good lawyer. Spike's going to need one, a damn good one at that. I can afford the best, but it will look a little shady if he can get the best, especially since it has to be a pony."_

_ "Who ever said that it had to be a pony? Not you. I know you Princess, and I know that your courts are open to all who are in the practice. Allow me to take a shot at it. In the morning I can arrive at the court and claim to be his attorney, then we can go from there. Nothing shady about that, I just need a crash course in being a lawyer and your law."_

_ "Well, I suppose we could do that, but there is still the matter that this will go to my highest court. Canterlot Courts are run by ponies who hate dragons, hence that is literally their domain."_

_ "No your highness. It is yours. You know your law better than anypony else, you know what you have set forth. You love all of your subjects, dragons as well as ponies. Let us have a fighting chance. Make sure that the courts are fair, and punish them if they are not."_

_ "I-I can't Glitter. They'll turn on me, and life is already hard for me being away from my son, that will just complicate things."_

_ "It can, or it can make you seem more of a leader, a true ruler who favors neither ponies nor dragons separate, but together. You will be seen as a ruler who looks after all under her, no matter who they may be." Celestia's late husband sat beside of his wife, taking one of her hands into both of his. "Listen to him if you don't believe me."_

_ Celestia looked towards the drake seeking an answer as to what she should do, but none came. Instead, he looked up towards the clear night sky. "They are beautiful, aren't they." Celestia looked up. "If you wished it, I would pluck one out of the sky for you, but not now. Now is the time that I ask you to pluck one for me. Tia, my dear sweet Tia, you know I love you with all of who I am, but now must be the time that I ask you to set aside your fears, to set aside your worries, and just follow me. If you get scared, if you need to seek guidance, I am always here for you. Don't let down our son, your subjects, his friends by showing that you want to keep everypony happy. You and I both know that you can't do that."_

_ "It's true Princess. Whenever I see you, I feel like laying my life down to protect you. Though your husband was slain by a dragon, you still love them. You know that they are not all evil, that they are not all greedy like his father." She pointed to her husband. "That will never be forgotten, but we have looked past it, all of us. We can't change what once was, but we can always change what will be. Nothing is set in stone."_

_ "Think about it this way Tia. If the courts win against Spike, then what? You think it will stop there? If a dragon is caught anywhere near a crime they will be blamed and put in jail, or worse, executed. You know that it won't stop with Spike, unless you enforce your law, your will. You told the world that you were still allowing dragons to live among ponies, tensions have been high, and this is just the push you need to deter them. You won't look in favor of the dragons, but you won't look in favor of the ponies either. It will be divided equal, if you will. Tia, do this, for me if not for our son."_

_ "I-I-I'll try."_

_ "No, don't say that. If you say that you'll try, your are setting yourself up for failure. What I need you to do is promise me that you will. I know you can Tia. You have to."_

_ When he pulled her head down so that he could look into her eyes, he had to hold back tears. Water was already leaking from the corners of her own, but it was out of a mixture of worry, fear, and love for her drake. "I promise Nuyendár."_

_ Nothing else was said as the drake pulled Celestia closer, their lips coming together in a kiss. Glitter made herself scarce by making her way back over to the younger couple. Both were calmed down by now with Spike slowly stroking a talon down Rarity's back as she placed kisses on his cheeks. Every now and again the drake would slip a hand from the water to let some water cascade down the mare's back. She giggled at the soothing feeling it gave her. The crystal dragoness could not help but smile, even if she was a little envious. "Spike, Rarity, we need to talk about something."_

_ Neither one moved, but just turned to look at the crystal dragoness. "Is it about tomorrow." She nodded. "Alright then."_

_ "Spike, you know that they are going to arrest you for what happened. You will be blamed for the death of Lightning Dust, you will be accused of being a monster, and you will be tried, found guilty, and probably killed." Spike said nothing, just lowered his head. "But, there is a different way. You will be arrested, but you are also given one phone call. With that call say that you are calling your attorney, me. Instead you will be calling Rarity's home, which is where I will be tomorrow morning. After we arrive, I will fight for you in the court of law. Celestia has already promised your father that she would not let the courts have an unfair trial."_

_ "That sounds like mom. Always promising things to father. When she does, she is a mare of her word."_

_ "That's what I am counting on. Now, because we are dragons, we are going to be having a lot the jury against us, as well as the judge. Not that it is going to stop us, but it will be much harder to prove your innocence. With Rarity's testament, I could prove to the courts that Thunderlane has tried on numerous accounts to rape her, that will at least open us up and get our foothold in."_

_ "When are they coming for me?"_

_ "Soon Spike. Here is where we must depart I am afraid. I will be seeing you tomorrow Spike. Sleep well, if you can, and don't forget to call. Though I doubt that they will let you."_

_ "Yes they will. Shining Armor will have heard of this and will be my personal guard."_

_ "If that is true, then I will be sure to have Rarity answer it. Goodbye for now Spike. We will meet again soon." Spike closed his eyes as he felt the beauty of their forest slip away. As he returned to his body, all he could feel was like he had hit a brick wall with full force._

* * *

Spike groggily opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling above him. Water clung to the stone. Against the far wall of his cell was a drawing of flowers done by a talon scraping against the wall. Probably from one of the previous occupants. From somewhere further down he could hear an eerie moaning coming from one of the other cells. "Shut up you! Quite your whining!" A younger dragon was locked up in the cell, his face showed that he was barely older than ten, and he was crying for his mother.

Hatred for the pony guard welled up inside of Spike. All he wanted to do was give the guard a beating, but he knew that it would do no good. Sighing in defeat, he punched the cell bars above his head before lying on his side, remembering the day before.

_Two police ponies burst into the room, seeing Rarity disrobed and Spike only wearing his undergarments. Assuming that he was trying to rape her, they tied his hands together before they proceeded to beat him with their night sticks. When Rarity tried to stop them, the bigger one had said, "Ma'am. Don't worry, his mind control spell will wear off momentary, once we beat him enough to release his grip on you." They continued their assault until Spike was barely able to breathe from the amount of times that he was struck in the chest._

_ Afterwords he was hauled downstairs where seven more officers were waiting, they threw him into the back of a police van, and took off._

_ When he awoke he found that he was already in the cell, and they refused his one phone call. When Twilight came by to see him, the guards claimed that Spike was controlling Twilight's mind and beat him some more. When the drake had started to cough up blood, the lavender alicorn left, not wanting her little brother to suffer anymore._

The amethyst drake clutched his ribs, feeling them shift beneath his fingers. "Damn pony guards." He muttered. He coughed.

"No noise. Or do you want to get beat some more, eh?" The pony guard's armor clanked heavily with each step that he took. It echoed down the hallowed halls, silence following each echo as it faded away.

"Screw you."

"What was that you filthy beast?" The guard gritted his teeth as he stared at the dragon. Said dragon's eyes were staring right back into the guard's.

Spike began to laugh as he shouted out, "Screw You!"

"That's it."

The guard opened the cell door and was about to lay into the dragon when Spike grasped the pony's wrist and twisted it behind his back, sliding out of the bed as he did so. Keeping a firm grasp on his wrist, the dragon threw the pony against the bars of the cell. His teeth were showing as he snarled at the guard. "Now, I am going to tell you once. Dragons do not use mind control, we can barely do the simplest of spells. And if I ever catch you abusing a young kid again, I will personally kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Screw you."

Spike tightened his grip, making the pony gasp. His sharp fangs parted with his snarling and it soon turned into a threatening growl right next to the guard's ears. "What was that?"

"I said crystal clear sir."

"Thank you. Now get out of my sight." Throwing the pony out of the cell, Spike watched as he stumbled over his footing before tripping and slamming into the floor. "Hope that hurt." When the pony began coughing, he just grinned. "It did." Nothing more was said as the guard left Spike alone. Silence fell in the halls. Every now and again a cough or the flapping of wings was heard, but not a single word was so much as uttered. All occupants knew that if they talked there was going to be hell to pay, thus their fear held their tongues.

It was not long before the silence was broken by the heavy thud of three armed guards making their way down the hallowed halls. Each clanks or chink of armor rang in the drake's head, just as he was sure it did with all of the occupants. Looking down the row of cells across from his, he could see that many of the younger ones hid in the dark corners of their cell, while the older ones just glared at them with hatred. Spike remained sitting on his bed, watching the guards as they drew closer.

One guard was tall, the leader, with thin shoulder width and very skinny. The other two were shorter and significantly built. Clearing his throat, the leader stepped forward to glare at the drake with malice, and hatred. "Sergeant Hoofstriker to escort you to the court house filth. Take a good long breath as we march in, for it will be your last. Murderer, rapest. You dragons disgust me. Bunch of coward bastards who can't fight worth a damn."

"Speak for yourself." Spike muttered.

"What was that prisoner?" Hatred was pouring out of the stallions ears.

"I was just wondering what sets the metal detectors in the court house off first, the lead in your flank, or the crap in your brains." He began to laugh wildly while the two buffer guards began to snicker to each other. Hoofstriker turned to glare at them, silencing them instantly. "Jeez, take a joke. I'm coming."

As Spike emerged from the cell, the lead guard went to strike at the drake. Quicker than a speeding arrow, the drake grasped the pony's throat firmly in his hand. The strength of the other two guards was not enough to pry the drake's hand loose from their commander's throat. When they reached for their sticks, the drake simply said, "I wouldn't do that." Spike stared intently into the stallions eyes, showing that he was not angry, but just determined. "You hit me again, and I'll make sure that your own wife won't recognize you, got it?" The guard nodded as best he could. "Good." Spike released his grip.

Hoofstriker rubbed his throat as they emerged from the prison block to stand in the center of Canterlot. Sunlight pierced the drake's eyes, making him squint. Fresh clean air was being blown through town on the back of a gentle breeze. Birds chirped as they chased one another across the water laden ground. It smelled of fresh rainfall, yet no clouds could be seen.

Across from them was the royal Canterlot Courthouse. It was there that all major crimes were dealt with, most involving the case of execution or a life sentence to prison. If he was going there, the penalty of failure was steep. The building itself was beautifully crafted out of brick and covered with a fine glossy paint of gold. Two giant marble pillars stood in front of the building, holding up a balcony on the second floor. Winding around the pillars were the carvings of ancient alicorns, both of power and of royalty. Two banners hung beside of the giant open doors, one of Princess Celestia, the other of Princess Luna.

Gulping, the drake lost his attitude of confidence as they began to ascend the steps to the massive building. As the doorway grew closer and closer, he could feel his heart beating faster, he could feel his breath coming in sharply, and sweat began to drip from his brow. He stumbled on his footing as they took the final step forward, passing the threshold of no return. Knowing that he was about to be before his mother, a jury, a full court, and possibly his best friends, made his sick to his stomach. He felt as if he was going to vomit, but he held it in. He knew that he needed to be strong, especially if Rarity was in the courtroom.

Taking a deep breath, he remembered what Glitter had said to him the day before. "We have a fighting chance." He mumbled. Thankfully nopony else heard him nor questioned him. They were too focused on the hallway ahead, taking the third door on the right. Passing through a twin set of double doors, Spike was astounded at the size of the courtroom that they were in.

Sitting against the wall opposite of him was the judge's seat. Beside of the seat were two empty seats, each one with a microphone in front of it. To the right was a large section of seating where thirteen ponies sat, staring at the drake with the same malice and hatred as the guards. Two tables were set up before the judge's podium, behind one sat Glitter, behind the other a pony with silver fur, black suit, and one emerald green eye, the other ghostly white.

Behind of the judge's seat were two throne seats, one housing Princess Celestia, the other Princess Luna. Across from them and behind the tables were an array of seats, each one housing either a pony or dragon. In the front row behind Glitter he could see his friends, his family, and his love. Seeing Rarity made his heart flutter, but it also made him worry more. Further back behind her, grinning evilly, was Thunderlane, who just winked towards Rarity and blew a kiss towards her. Spike paid him no mind, instead he focused on his mother and nodded as he was taken over to Glitter.

The guards left to stand by the doors as Spike made his way over to where Glitter was, shaking hands with her before taking his seat. "I hope you got a good plan Glitter." He whispered.

"Oh I do. You might not like how it plays out, but I think that you will like the results though."

"I trust you Glitter."

"I know, and so do Rarity, your mother, and your father. Just hope that I can live up to their expectations."

The leader of the three guards from earlier stood in front of the judge's podium and cleared his throat. "Mares and gentlecolts, please rise for the honorable Judge Juren." All ponies and dragons rose as the judge emerged from behind a secret door to the left of her podium. The mare was garbed in a golden robe, with a black sash around her torso. When she took her seat, the rest did as well. "Now, the court will hear the case of Spike the Dragon versus Thunderlane Winds."

Thunderlane made his way to sit at the other table, smiling as he did so. The lawyer beside him rose, brushing off his suit as he did so. "Spike the Dragon is being charged with murder in the first degree, attempted rape on multiple accounts, and assault and battery against my client. The evidence will show that my client was a harmless civilian in all of this. It will show that Spike tried to rape my client's girlfriend Rarity on many occasions, it will show that Spike forced my client to fight him on the night before last, it will show that this dragon pulled a weapon on my client, it will show that he used that weapon to kill his best friend, and it will show that Spike is guilty of brainwash." The mass of ponies gasped in horror at the final part, mumbling to themselves.

"Order in the court!" Silence encompassed the room.

"That concludes my opening statement."

Glitter rose to her feet while the stallion returned to his. "Mares and gentlecolts of the jury, my client is innocent of these charges. Evidence will show that my client has been bullied by the plaintiff on numerous accounts, it will show that he has almost killed my client many times, and it will show that he committed the murder that my client is being charged for." Silence hung heavy in the room, somewhere a pony yawned. "That concludes my opening statement."

"Very well. Mr. Murk, your first witness."

"I call to the stand as my first witness Mr. Chaser." Wind Chaser stepped forward from the mass of ponies to take his seat to the right side of the judge. "Mr. Chaser, what is your relation to my client?"

"I am von of his best friends."

"And what is your relation to the defendant?"

"I-I-I.." He pulled at the collar of his suit as he looked at the drake, then back to Thunderlane, who subtly nodded. "He has almost killed me tvice in dwo months." Gasps went up from the populace. "Everyday I live if fear that he vill kill me and my friends."

"I see. What exactly happened on the night of September fifth around seven at night?"

"It was just like any other day. Spike was at practice with his friends and trying to seduce Vunderlane's girlfriend Rarity. After practice, ven she vas getting into her car, Spike came up behind Rarity and knocked her out with some sort of evil spell. He took her into the school's gym, vhere Vunderlane and ze rest of us caught him trying to rape Rarity. Ven ve told him to stop, he pulled a knife out of his pocket and vreatened to kill her unless Vunderlane fought him. Ven it looked like Vunderlane was about to vin, Spike vhrew ze knife at Lightning Dust."

Murk raised the knife for the audience to see. "This is exhibit F. Is this the knife that killed Lightning Dust?"

"Yes."

"I have no further questions your honor." Now it was Glitter's turn.

"Mr. Chaser, were you aware of the school's security camera's that watched how Rarity was taken?" Thunderlane's eyes went wide just as Cloud Chaser's did.

"Objection."

"Sustained. Stay on point Ms. Summerwinds."

Glitter walked over to a small table that was hidden in front of the judge and pulled out a picture of the camera above the school. "This picture shows a picture of a camera on top of the school facing into the parking lot. Here, take a look at it." A sly smirk was on her lips as she heard Murk take in a shallow breath.

"Objection your honor. Defense spoke plainly to the witness."

"Sustained. Ms. Glitter, you are testing my patience." Still Glitter's grin never faded, not even when she looked to see Celestia shaking her head. Luna doing the same.

"I have here a digital copy of the footage that was taken that night. At this time I would like to play the footage for the court to see."

"Objection your honor. I have no knowledge of this footage nor the camera, therefore no way to verify if it was a true recording or not."

"Sustained. You may not present this evidence Ms. Summerwinds. It is faulty." The judge smirked. "One more time and I will hold you in contempt of court."

Glitter sighed as she put the tape back, knowing that she was beat. "No further questions your honor." On they went through the rest of Thunderlane's troupe, each one telling their own tale of the night. Then all of Spike's friends including Ryder and Rainbow were questioned, until it finally fell to Rarity.

"Ms. Azure, how do you know my client." He smirked when she looked at Spike, then towards Thunderlane, then back to Spike. His eyes seemed to captivate her. She was entranced by his eyes, and it made her giddy to feel his gaze on her. "Thunderlane is the bastard who has tried to rape me for years." The ponies gasped, as did the dragons, not expecting her to say something like that in a courtroom. Even Murk and Juren were baffled. The jury just stared at her with wide eyes. "He is the one who tied me up on the night of September fifth. He was the one who told Spike that he wanted to fight for me, and that he would rape me in front of him if he didn't comply."

Losing his smirk, and gulping, yet still confident, he said, "Are you sure?"

"Objection your honor."

"Over ruled."

"What do you mean?"

"I said, are you sure?"

"Objection."

"Over ruled."

"Yes I'm sure. Thunderlane tried to rape me those years ago."

"H-How do you know the defendant?"

Rarity sighed as she looked at the stallion, and he could see the truth of her words, and it made him falter. "Spike is my boyfriend. Has been for the last week." Again there was a sharp intake of breath from the audience, but no pony said a word.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Objection."

"Over ruled."

"Your honor. I cannot claim to have a credible witness here. It seems that she is under some sort of mind control spell."

"Agreed. Your next witness Ms. Summerwinds."

"Wait a second." Juren looked back to the mare with a fire in her eyes. "How the hell does me being in love with Spike mean that he has a mind control spell on me?"

Laughing, Juren said, "Every pony knows that the only ponies who like dragons are those who have their minds controlled by them."

Rarity stepped down from her seat with a smirk when she saw the rage and fury that was in the eyes of the dragons.

"Very well your honor. I call to the stand my final witness. Spike."

As Spike took to the chair, he gazed out over the audience. A few tears fell from his eyes as he finally sat after swearing that he would tell the truth and nothing but. Murk was grinning as he came up to Spike. "How do you know my client Mr. Spike?"

Spike glared at Thunderlane, then to Glitter, who nodded. "Thunderlane is the bastard who put me here today. He is the stallion who has made my life a living hell, and has made you lie this entire time. You and I both know that I am innocent, but can you prove it without a reasonable doubt is the question right? You can't. Take a look at the fingerprints on the knife, the aren't mine." Juren gasped, as did the rest of the jury, but Murk just smiled.

"So you admit to planting fall evidence?"

"Objection your honor.

"Over ruled."

"No."

"Did you murderer Lightning Dust in cold blood?"

"No"

"Did you try to rape Rarity Azure?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Objection."

"Over ruled."

"You won't believe me any way."

"So you are going to lie?"

"Objection."

"Over ruled."

"No."

"Then why didn't you rape Rarity Azure? You had her in the gym, bound, gagged, and waiting with a knife. Why didn't you just rape her?"

"Objection."

"Over ruled."

Spike felt a wave of rage wash over him, but he pushed it down. Instead, he allowed his sadness to emerge. Tears flowing from his eyes as he let out a light whimper. "Because I love her alright! I never had Rarity tied up. I went into that gym to save her, not rape her. Thunderlane was the one with the knife, he was the one who came at me. I had to fight against him, Cloud Chaser, and Storm Windsor."

"So you admit that you love Rarity. Is that why you brainwashed her into loving you?"

"Objection."

"Over ruled."

"What? No. I would never do that. I just want her to be happy."

"Is that why you tried to kill my client."

"I never tried to kill your client Mr. Murk." There was venom in the drake's voice. "That slimy weasel tried to slip that knife into my throat. He should be the one being charged with murder against his own girlfriend." By now the audience was not surprised by anything that was said. "I love Rarity with all of my heart, just as I love my family. My mother, my aunt, my dead father, and my brothers, and sister. You can never take that away from me."

"We'll see." He muttered and began to walk away. "No further questions your honor."

"Spike." Glitter stepped forward to begin her final interrogation. "Where were you on the night of September fifth?"

"I was practicing my soccer on the field as always until seven o'clock. I left the field with Rarity and my sister Princess Twilight. After we left we talked for a bit about our study session for that night before I went to get a ride with Applejack. Rarity went with Twilight over to their car. Before they could get in they were both bound and taken away to the school gym." Spike told the tale of how he went into the gym, how he found Thunderlane, and how they fought.

"Did Thunderlane pull a knife on you?"

"Objection."

"Sustained. Rephrase the question."

"Did the plaintiff pull a weapon on you?"

"Yes."

"Then what?"

"Objection."

"Sustained. Ms. Glitter that was your last warning, one more time and you will be held in contempt of court."

"Then I kicked the knife out of Thunderlane's hand. It went flying through the air, it wasn't until my adrenaline cooled from the fight that I realized what had happened."

"Was it murder Spike?"

"Objection."

"Spike." Juren looked out to the crowd to see who had spoken. When nopony or dragon said anything she assumed that she was hearing things. "Spike." Again she looked out, but she couldn't see any pony moving. Suddenly, the ground rocked with the stomping of feet. Steadily it grew louder, with it was, "Spike... Spike... Spike... Spike... Spike..." Altogether the dragons began to chant as they stomped their feet. As one they rose to their full height, their feet increasing in tempo.

Just as Juren was about to bang her gavel a single young pony began to join in. His mother watched on for a while, then she too joined in. One by one, the ponies began to chant with the dragons, each one smiling as they did so. "Spike... Spike... Spike... Spike..." Even the jury began to stomp their feet.

"Order. Order in the court. Order!" Like a wild pony Juren began to bang her gavel until the chanting came to a stop. "Enough! Ms. Glitter, you are charged with..."

"Stop right there Juren." Princess Celestia rose from her seat to look down at the judge. "You will not finish that sentence. If you hold her in contempt, or sustain Murk's objections one more time when they are not due then I will personally have you thrown in prison for no less that thirty years. Am I clear?"

"But Princess, you must see what he is doing. This dragon is just like all of the rest, only he managed to brainwash the jury and the other ponies as well."

"Are dragons really all that evil." A booming voice asked. In the middle of the room mist began to gather, making the ponies and dragons watch in awe. With a flash of light, Spike's father emerged from the mist, dressed in his usual robe with his feather behind the ear. "Is that why you all thanked me after the war, even though I was dead? Is that why you all seem to hate dragons, because one killed me?"

Juren stared wide eyed at the figure before her. Lowering her head, she muttered something before crossing an arm over her heart. "Forgive me sir. Forgive all of us. We are still bound by our hatred, and that is a scar that will take a long time to heal."

"I understand that Juren. All it takes to begin the healing though is sometimes a simple step. You must learn to walk before you run when you are young. But you must learn to crawl before you can walk. Let's start crawling here, all of us together. Look at this case as if it was a pony killing a pony, not a dragon killing a pony. Just this one case, for me." Spike's father remained where he was as Juren looked back to Glitter.

"Proceed Ms. Summerwinds."

"Yes ma'am.? Taking a deep breath, the crystal dragoness looked towards Spike. "Was it murder Spike?"

"Objection your honor." Again Murk smirked, but it faltered.

"Over ruled."

"No, it wasn't. It was an accident. I was just defending myself when Thunderlane pulled the knife. I never realized that by kicking out of his hand that it would kill Lightning. I am so sorry."

"Alright, we are going to break for a thirty minute recess. When we come back, we will hear from Spike some more, then from Ms. Azure." Banging her gavel, the ponies and dragons began to shuffle out of the room. None of them where aware of the camera's that had filmed the entire trial, nor the fact that it was being seen across the entire world.

"Whew. That was a close one. Thank you Nuyendár. We were sort of counting on you coming in when you did. Now it will become a fair trial."

"That it will. Where is Spike and Rarity anyway?"

"Spike went with Twilight and their friends to go eat somewhere. Three guards went with them to make sure that they return to the court room when the time is ready." As they spoke, Glitter became aware of the many ponies and dragons that were starting to form circle around them. Each was eager to see Nuyendár after so long. In turn he just smiled at them.

"Greeting my most loyal subjects. It does me good to see all of you together in a time of sorrow. Remember this moment, all of you. It is not truly ready to be, but this is a start. Keep building it up, and stop tearing it down." They all inclined their heads. "We must depart my subjects, but follow your Princess's guidance, she is very wise, and has earned your loyalty in more ways than one." Spreading his wings wide, Nuyendár took to the sky with Glitter soon following after him. He laughed as they began to soar high up into the clouds, the moisture clinging to his robe and scales.

While the two dragons soared in the sky, soon joined by Princess Celestia and Luna, the group of friends were enjoying a nice meal together. Twilight had taken them to a small hay burger shack only a couple of blocks down from the courthouse. Inside it was decorated with black and white checkered tiled floors, the ceiling was a ruby red, with the booths and seats being colored black. At the bar it was colored a pristine silver with red lining. Behind of it was a heavy set pony slaving over the grill, cooking and flipping the hay burgers with only one hand while the other threw on the seasoning.

Pictures hung on the walls of the original owners of the place, and where it had started from. Silence pervaded the air, broken only by the sound of the sizzling burgers for the other customers. A single television was on at the bar, showing a commercial for the latest court case. At times some of the other patrons, two dragons and a pony, would look in their direction. When the cook took a glance at them, he smiled and waved.

Spike sat beside of Rarity while the rest of the group piled in around them in the biggest booth there. Rain and Applejack had to pull over two chairs so that they could properly sit with them. Their three guards sat at the bar, flirting with one of the waitresses. It was not long before she made her way over to the group of friends, a smile gracing her lips. "Welcome to Hay n' Shake, famous for our hay burgers and world class milk shakes. What can I get for you to start with?"

"We are actually ready to order ma'am." She nodded. "We will all take a hay burger special, but put gems on mine if you could please. And for the drinks, let's get a round of your most famous chocolate marble shakes."

"Very well sir, is this all on one bill?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Excellent choices. I'll be right back with your milkshakes." As she walked away, Spike could not help but notice that she had a slight limp to her step. Brushing it off as her feet hurting from the job, he turned back to see that the rest of the group had their heads downcast. Rarity slipped her fingers in with Spike's, rubbing her head against his shoulder for a while.

"Ah reckon this is it 'en. Tha final round an' all?"

"Yes." Their heads sunk lower. "I don't know what you are all sulking for. We have a secret weapon here. Didn't you see the fear that was in both Murk's and Thunderlane's eyes when we left. They are running out of options, and when they watch that footage, they will see that I am innocent. Add that to what Rarity has to say, and you will see that we can't lose here."

Twilight sighed as she looked up towards Spike, "Spike, you don't understand. The judge has respect for your father, but she can't look past the fact that you killed a pony. An enemy of yours no less, that just makes it worse. Even if it was only self defense, that is beside the point."

"Twi, you seem to forget one thing. They will say that it was an unfair fight because of my talons, but do you remember watching all of those cases with my mother when we were younger?" The lavender alicorn nodded. "We have a fighting chance. Yes it will most likely be seen as ponyslaughter, but they can't pin that on me." He could see a glimmer in her eyes. "You see. They can't tie it to me with evidence, only by their word. But with our word, the footage, and the evidence in our favor, this is going to be a synch." Steadily, they all began to smile as realization of what he said set in.

"Here's your orders." The waitress set down their food along with their shakes and departed. As they ate, they all began to regain their hope that Spike was going to win. He was right, there was nothing that they could do to touch him.

* * *

"All rise." The judge quickly took her seat, the rest following suite. As the final member of the jury was seated, Spike retook the stand and sat without so much as a shred of emotion on his face. Glitter stepped forward.

"Mr. Spike, were you aware of the camera's on the roof of the school?"

"Yes I was."

"Were you aware of the digital footage that they capture twenty-four hours a day?"

"Yes I was."

"Were you also aware that Thunderlane was in the parking lot around the time of the murder?"

"Objection your honor. Defense is trying to link the murder to my client without probable cause."

"Sustained. Ms. Glitter, please don't make accusations without proper evidence."

"Sorry ma'am." She turned to grab the disc, seeing that it was slightly to the left of where she had left it. "This is exhibit C. It is a disc copy of the digital recording of that night. It shows that Thunderlane is the one who took Rarity from the parking lot, that he bound her, that he threw her into the gym, and that Spike chased after them with the intent of saving Ms. Azure's life. With the council's permission I would like to play this tape for the court."

"Mr. Murk? Mr. Murk?" The stallion was too busy whispering to Thunderlane to notice his name being called. "Mr. Murk!" The stallion turned to look at her. "Is that alright with you?"

"Go ahead your honor." Together he and Thunderlane snickered as a laptop was brought in, a projector set up to play it on the blank wall behind the judge. As the lights dimmed, Glitter quickly slipped out the disc from the case and put it into her coat pocket, then she pulled out another and slipped it into the laptop.

In mere moments the disc was opened and began to play the footage that the camera caught that night. As it caught the three walking out from the field, it also showed Thunderlane and his friends hiding behind some cars and watching them. When Twilight and Rarity drifted over towards their car, Thunderlane dashed out towards them. When he drew closer he jumped on Rarity, pinning her against the car as Storm Windsor ran over with the rope and tied it around her before they went after Twilight as well. It then cut to showing them running into the gym with Spike giving chase, Ryder and his friends quickly following to help if needed.

Whirring steadily, the footage cut to a shot inside of the gym, where it showed the fight, it showed the knife being drawn, and it showed Spike fighting for his life. Afterwords, Glitter turned to look at Thunderlane as the lights grew brighter. "No further questions your honor." Glitter took her seat, while Murk stood up, pulling at his collar.

"Mr. S-Spike. W-Where you aware of this f-false f-footage?"

Glitter just huffed. "No I wasn't. But I have to ask, how do you know that it is false?" For once the judge and jury looked at Murk with the same hatred and malice that was once directed at Spike.

"No f-f-f-further q-questions y-y-y-y-y-your h-h-h-honor."

"I think that we have seen enough here. Jury, are you satisfied enough with the evidence to make a verdict?"

"We are your honor."

"Very well, a ten minute recess before we hear the verdict. Dismissed." Again she banged her gavel. The ponies and dragons waited until Spike had left before following him out, patting him on the back as they passed him by. Some even gave him a 'congratulations' or a 'way to show him'.

He soon found Rarity and the two embraced in a hug. "I think that this is it, I think that Thunderlane is finished. They have nothing on me, and they are reviewing the footage as we speak."

"Spike, I sort of have a request to make of you."

"Anything my dear Rarity. Even if it means plucking a star out of the night sky for you."

She giggled, then gave him a deep kiss. When they parted she said, "Well that could work too." Again she giggled. "Spike, I-I want you to move in with me."

Spike felt butterflies in his stomach as he processed what she had said. "Wait. A-Are you s-serious. Y-You w-want m-me to move in with y-you?"

"It would make me feel safer. Knowing I could fall asleep every night with my star plucking guardian dragon." She shuddered when he placed a kiss on her neck, letting his upper fangs rub against her soft fleshy neck. "Spike, not here."

"Around you, its hard to control myself." He brought her in for another kiss, making her moan into it when his tail began to coil around her own. For the remainder of that ten minutes they spent sharing their love with each other, either kissing her just putting their heads together. Most of the ponies and dragons left them alone, but some of the younger ones just stared on in wonder.

Time came to reenter the courtroom. Nothing was said as the pregnant silence fell over them. For once, the judge was in before anypony else was, looking over her shoulder and conversing with both of the princesses. Every now and again she would nod her head, but most of the time she just listened silently as either Celestia or Luna spoke. After every pony was seated, the judge turned around to face them. With a shuddering breath, she looked at Thunderlane. Turning to Spike, he could see that she had the ghost of a smile, but it faded as quickly as it had come. "Has the jury reached the verdict?"

"We have your honor."

"All rise." Everypony but the jury and judge rose to their feet.

A tall earth pony stood with a piece of paper in his hand. Looking it over, he threw it to the earth mare next to him as he cleared his throat. "We find the defendant Spike the Dragon..." Not a sound was uttered, nor a baby wail. It was unearthly quiet as the stallion looked at his fellow jury members, only to see them nod and smile at him. "Not guilty." Cheers rang up from the crowd as they turned and began to hug each other. Both princesses smiled as they watched how happy this made all of her subjects.

"Spike... Spike... Spike... Spike..." They began to chant as they raised him up on their shoulders, doing the same for Rarity beside him. With their tail intertwining, they were carried out of the courthouse on the shoulders of dragons and ponies.

"As for Thunderlane your honor, we find him guilty of ponyslaughter, attempted murder, falsifying evidence, lying to a court of law, and attempted rape on over twelve accounts."

"Very well. Thunderlane is hereby sentenced to a juvenile hall until he is eighteen, from there he will be taken to Canterlot Prison for no less that thirty years. In affect as of now is an order stating that should he come within a thousand yards of Spike, the dragon has all rights to roast him where he stands." She glared at the pony, who gulped. "May the gods have mercy on your soul. Nopony or dragon else will."

* * *

Spike sighed as he slipped into the same old Carousel Boutique that he had come to know and love. After the whole parade through Canterlot streets celebrating his victory, Spike returned with Rarity to start packing his things before taking them to the Boutique. With this final box of clothes, he was now finally in. At only three boxes of items he owned, it was a wonder that he never lived on the streets.

"We can unpack tomorrow. Now, we have our own celebration." Spike smirked as Rarity brought him over to the couch, making sure that he was lying on his back as she began to rub his scaly back with her soft delicate fingers. He moaned as she continued her work. "Oh, poor baby. Seems like you were so tense. Maybe you don't need to have your surprise after all."

He whimpered. "Please..."

She sighed. "Maybe, just maybe. But you have to be good." She delicately slipped his shirt off, leaving him in only his jeans. "I think you will like what it is that I am about to give you." Slowly, she licked the back of his neck, going around to his front as she turned him over. Breathless, she managed to fling her own shirt off, leaving her in her own black silk skintight pants and undergarment. "Do it Spike."

Spike looked into her eyes, seeing not lust, not passion, not love, bur care, and want to be his. He knew what she wanted. Mating was always out the window when they started this relationship, they were going to save it for later down the road rather than right out of the gate, but what she wanted now was something that he had dreamed of for years. Thankfully it as a Friday night, so it would give her all weekend to heal.

"Are you sure Rarity. We don't know if we are going to be together long enough to finish this, to see it through all the way."

"Shh." She placed a finger against his lips. "Don't say things like that Spikey-Wikey. I want you to do this. I want to know that I am married, in a dragon sense, to the love of my life. Please, for us, pluck my star from the sky."

"Only, if you are still here in the morning."

"I will be..."


End file.
